meant to be?
by avatarkataang
Summary: Sorry I keep changing summaries for this story. I'm not a very good summary person. Also, I'M BACK! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Second Beginning

Second Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But I think the show is awesome .

I am prepared to buy it with…one copper penny. No? fine. How bout… TWO copper pennies?

this is the second beginning of my story, and i would presume that this story would be longer than the first if chosen by votes. SUBMIT REVIEWS! CHOOSE WHICH STORY YOU PPL WANT. AHHHHHH (throws second beginning at you people and runs away screaming.)

P.S. i am in taiwan now, and it is really hard to get connection, since i have a wireless laptop. i try to get the neighbor's connection...0o...so it is hard to post, although i already have the first 10 pages on microsoft word up..for both chapters. All i need are positive comments (i need a lot, not just two. Thanks xElementalxAngelx and Brix!) for the story to continue. thanks for the support!

* * *

Aang was the first to rise that morning. The sky was blue, and nature chirped all aroud him, so he decided it was the perfect time to take a walk. it was the first time in days, possibly weeks since he had time to think. Zuko, Azula, the blue spirit, it was all too much to take in at once. Avatar Roku popped into his mind; "the comet will strike, and you must be ready, or this war may be over. 

But that was not the reason why Aang had to think. Katara. Even her name made Aang's heart skip a beat. Her glitsening blue eyes and striking body feature was almost unbearable. And her voice. (Aang sat down underneath the shade of a tree) Her voice rang through him like a thousand ceremonial bells striking, and yet...peaceful. However, Aang's thoughts were interrupted by the noice of a nearby bush.

It was Momo. "Hey little guy," whispered Aang. Now that his thoughts were interrupted, there was nothing left to do except head back to camo. "C'mon, boy!"

As usual, Sokka was the last one up. Katara was barely getting up, when she noticed Aang. "Good morning, Aang." "Morning, Katara." There was a moment of silence between them, as Katara rolled up her sleeping bag. _Its so hard to tell what Katara is thinking of, although she always notices when something is wrong._

At last, Katara broke the silence. She smiled, and Aang literally flinched, but Katara didn't seem to notice.

"C'mon, Aang lets make breakfast before Sokka complains. Get the berries you collected yesterday, please."

After breakfast, Sokka had gone out to hunt, muttering something about "unripe berries" and "trying to kill me". Aang and Katara went to a nearby stream to practice their waterbending. "My gosh she's beautiful" Aang thought in his mind. "Okay, Aang, what I am about to teach you is something called the "Strike of the Eel. It focuses the inner body strength and fluid body motion to work. If done correctly, the water eel will strike the opponent, knocking them down, and then it will wrap around the enemy, and then turning into ice, therefore binding the bender. Of course, this has little effect agianst firebenders, as you can probably imagine, but against earthbenders, it works charms..."

However, Aang was not paying attention. He couldn't take his eyes off Katara, with her wet hair down, it was mezmerizing. "Aang? Aang?" Aang was snapped back to reality, and he noticed, to his embarassment, that he had begun to sink because the movement of his feet had pushed the soft mud down, making the land underneath the water uneven.

"Let's see what you got, Aang." "Okay..." Aang had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he just did something completely unrelated: he dove underneath the water and grabbed Katara's feet and drove her underwater playfully. "Aaahrhh!" After Aang had brought Katara back to the surface, Katara yelled at Aang. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, AANG! THAT SCARED THE WITS OUT OF ME!" Aang made his trademark puppy eyes and lower lip at Katara (0o evil. muhahaha), and Katara couldn't resist. She laughed, and made a gi-normous wave at Aang, who was totally crushed by the power of the wave. "That's for your dirty little trick!"

But Aang didn't emerge from the water.


	2. Second Beginning: First Chapter

The votes are in!

Readers have decided that the second beginning is better, so…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

"Aang? Aang?" 

It was Katara's voice. Aang was lying on the ground, right beside the stream where they waterbended at. Suddenly Aang sat up wide-eyed and gasped for air. Suddenly a sharp pain lunged at his middle section.

_Flashback_

…_that's for your dirty little trick!_

_And Katara suddenly realized that Aang had was nowhere to be found. Katara desperately searched the waters, until she saw and felt a familiar body shape, lying on the bottom of the stream. When she took Aang out of the water, she found out that his chest was bleeding._

_She healed him to the best of her abilities, and wrapped his chest with leaf-made bandages._

_End flashback_

Aang winced and doubled over in pain.

"What happened?" asked Aang

"You were drowned by the wave I sent at you. Supposedly your body hit a sharp rock and you lost consciousness. Your chest was bleeding when I found you. I tried to heal you as best I could, but the wound was deep, so you will have to heal half of it by yourself."

Aang didn't reply, but only laid on the ground in an odd position, because of the pain. He was having a hard time breathing.

"You have been unconscious for a couple of hours. After I healed you I ran over to Sokka and told him what happened. Now he is looking for herbs to ease your pain. I thought you…" Katara's voice trailed off.

Aang guessed what she was about to say, and through a pained expression, said "Don't worry, Katara. I'm fine." Katara smiled.

"Me and Sokka will be moving camp to where you are, so you don't have to move. We will stay here until I can find a nearby Earth Kingdom with a doctor to complete your heal. Me and Sokka will switch turns riding Appa to find a Kingdom. Don't worry, Aang. There must be an Earth Kingdom _somewhere_."

That night, Sokka prepared a feast of acorns, a small fish, some nuts which looked like rocks, and some rocks that look like nuts. However, before dinner was served, Aang had fallen asleep.

"Sokka, should we wake him up?"

"No. Let him rest."

Next morning, Katara and Sokka had both woken up, only to find that Aang was still asleep. However, his face was extremely white, and he was gasping breaths.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"He doesn't look like it. Let's check on his wound."

Slowly and carefully, Katara took off his shirt. Then she unwrapped the leaves covering his wound, only to find something that caused both Sokka and Katara to panic.

The wound had become infected.


	3. 2nd Chapter

_Previously, on Avatar:_

_Aang's wound had been infected. Sokka and Katara don't know any nearby earth villages or kingdoms. What will they do?_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

"SOKKA, DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, SING TO HIM? I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"PUT HIM ON APPA! THEN WE'LL GO FIND HELP."

Meanwhile, Katara used the last of the herbs to ease his pain, but it did nothing whatsoever to stop poison getting injected into his body caused by the wound every second. They had no time to get the remainder of their stuff, as Appa rose off in a desperate attempt to find help. During their search, Aang whispered something. Sokka and Katara both heard the whisper, but had no idea what he said.

"Aang? Aang? Say it again! Please say it again!" Katara shouted

But Aang became unconscious once more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a couple of hours of flying, they found a village, which had the sign : "_never_ _ever forever"_ inscribed at the entrance. As they landed, crowds of people gathered around them. A few of them whispered "that's the Avatar!" and a couple others said "is he sleeping?" and some elders said "I remember when I was that young…and bald."

Sokka practically screamed out to the crowd: "We need a doctor! A DOCTOR! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!

Suddenly a tall man with glasses appeared through the crowd. "I am a doctor. What seems to be the problem?"

"THEAVATARHASANINFECTEDWOUNDANDIFYOUDONTDOSOMETHINGSOONHEISGOINGTODIE!" Katara shouted, panting heavily for breath. Carefully she lifted his shirt, and let the doctor and the crowd see Aang's wound. The crowd gasped.

Suddenly the doctor became serious. "Get him inside that building right there, the blue one. Hurry. I have to start right away. There isn't much time left by the looks of his injury and his pale face."

Sokka and Katara, with the help of two other villagers, carried Aang to the doctor's house. Carefully, they let him down on what seemed to be a operation table. Katara's eyes were filled with fear and panic, as the doctor said, "You kids go to the kitchen. My wife will prepare something for you two to eat. You two looked starved. I will inform you when it is…over."

"WHAT DO YOU WHEN IT IS OVER?"

"We'll, I am a highly trained doctor, and I have spent 38 years in medicine and the human body, with its functions. I know when someone can be saved, and when someone cannot. By the looks of your friend, he may not live…BUT, judging that he is the Avatar, I will therefore conclude that he has a 50/50 chance of survival after my operation."

"I DON'T WANT 50/50! I WANT 100/0! DON'T TELL ME WHAT HIS CHANCES ARE! JUST MAKE SURE HE LIVES!"

"I can only help him to the best of my abilities. I am sorry. I also know the risks of the Avatar dying. The fire lord will rule the earth if he dies. I will use all my power and time devoted to the Avatar, to make sure he lives. I am sorry, but that is all that I can promise you."

And with that, the doctor went inside the room, closing the doors behind him.


	4. 3rd Chapter

Well, ok, I know that this story has had bad endings for all the chapters so far, but don't worry, there will be better ones in soon. Just wait and see. 0o

I am also sorry that the chapters are amazingly short. I do not have time, as I am still in Taiwan, and there are so many things to do. I will be back on Saturday (U.S. time). Hopefully afterwards I'll have more time to write. Meanwhile, I will squeeze all the time I can afford into writing. Head it brimming with ideas. Yay, this chapter is longer. Or I think it is…

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_I can only help him to the best of my abilities. I am sorry. I also know the risks of the Avatar dying. The fire lord will rule the earth if he dies. I will use all my power and time devoted to the Avatar, to make sure he lives. I am sorry, but that is all that I can promise you."_

Katara began shaking as the doors closed. She practically collapsed on Sokka, tears streaming down her face.

"Sokka, this is all my fault" Katara whimpered

"No, it isn't. It wasn't right of Aang to pull you underneath the water." Sokka comforted his sister.

"Ya, but still, he's 13 years old, and he missed out on the last hundred years. Things have changed, and he never got to fully realize that…"

"Try to think on the positive side, Katara. If you didn't find him soon enough he might've died by the loss of blood. You did everything you could, and I am sure that he is grateful."

"yeah, right." Katara said sarcastically, although she gave a warm-hearted smile to his brother, tears now subsiding from her face.

"Now, didn't that doctor say something about food? I'm starving!"

And together they went into the kitchen with half-hearted smiles on their face, though both were thinking the same question-_ Is he going to live?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Meanwhile, In the operation room_

The doctor closed the doors behind him. He quickly set to work, getting the necessary tools for the operation. He closed the room's lights and opened another light, a smaller one, and focusing it onto Aang's wound.

_Oh my gosh. This is worse than I thought. Better get to work quickly._

An hour passed by, sweat poured down his face, and into his shirt, since he didn't have time to change into his operation clothes. He worked, he worked, and he worked, constantly checking his heartbeat to check if he's alive. Then, after 30 minutes, Aang stopped breathing. The doctor, fearing that he was lost, desperately connected his mouth onto Aang's, trying to give him oxygen. Suddenly, Aang started breathing again.

_A heavy start, I don't know if I can take this intensity anymore. The fate of the world is in my hands. So much to do, so little time. If only I had my assistants, this would be much faster. But they all died, damnit. _(I will refer to this subject in the future chapters) _There aren't any good ones anymore._

Praying as hard as ever, the doctor continued to work, hoping that the operation would be a success.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_In the kitchen_

Sokka and Katara walked in, and saw a women shorter than Katara, about the same height as Aang, cooking. The sweet smell made Sokka drool, and Katara had to admit to herself that it was pretty alluring. The women turned around, realizing that people were in her house.

"Who are you?"

"We are friends of the Avatar, who is currently in the operation room. The doctor told us to come here, and that someone would make us food." Sokka said, looking longingly at the pot of soup on the stove."

"Ah, why didn't you say so? Sit down! Sit Down! I'll be right back." Moments later, she reappeared, holding a tray, and on it was a pot of tea and two cups. After she had poured the tea to them both, she brought them two bowls of hot soup, and a basket full of bread.

"Here you are, dears. Just call me Mrs. Worheilmer. What are your names?"

"Katara" said Katara.

"Souker" Sokka had already jammed down two slices of bred at once into his mouth, and he looked like a frog.

"What?"

"Sokka," Sokka choked, from having swallowed too fast, and he dove for the soup, and drank it down in one gulp. Suddenly he screamed, "AHHHHHH, HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT…" Katara couldn't help but laugh.

Mrs. Worheilmer gave Sokka a pitcher of water with ice, and he drank it all down.

"Ahhhhhh… more soup please!"

After the woman had given Sokka his soup, she sat down comfortably on the chair, which was on the other side of the table.

"So, Katara, Sokka, tell me… How did you get to know the Avatar, and how did he end up in the care of my husband?"

And so Katara started to talk about the iceberg, their travels, and so everything else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back in Mr. Worheilmer's operation room_

_There's not much time left_, the doctor thought. _If I knew that I would be the world's only hope, I would've gone for mastering earthbending instead. Why didn't I choose that? _Another voice in his head whispered, _stop rambling about yourself, your one and only duty right now is to save the Avatar's life. Concentrate on him, damnit, not what you would've done or should've done._

And so the doctor worked ever harder, putting all of his 38 years of training and studying to the limit. _How did he get this kind of wound anyways? It is injected with poison I have seen only once before… and it is deadly. I'll need to ask that girl later…_

The doctor slowly poured a foul smelling liquid into Aang's throat, the only antidote that he knows which can cure the disease. But, it might not work, since the antidote, made by the doctor himself, has not been completely finished yet. He need one last ingredient- but to obtain that ingredient, he would need the Avatar awake. The liquid can only keep him alive for so long, but long enough to make him gain consciousness, get the information out of him, and complete the potion to finalize the Avatar's heal. Aang's chest wound was already stitched, and the doctor's only worry right now is waiting for the Avatar to wake up. Meanwhile, he would tell the kids the good news…and the bad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back in the kitchen_

Katara had just finished her second bowl of soup, and Sokka had finished his tenth, along with the whole basket of bread.

"…and now we're waiting for the news of his recovery." Katara finished.

"Wow…I wouldn't have believed it, but since you look like a responsible and trustworthy girl, I'll believe you. And where is this…Zarka now?"

"Zuko. We don't know where he is. He hasn't appeared in a long time (by a long time, she meant 2 weeks)."

The doctor stepped into the kitchen, sweat streaming down his face, but nonetheless he had a smile.

Katara and Sokka immediately rose. "How is he?" they said in unison.

"He'll live. I don't think not awake yet, but you kids can go see him. One at a time, that is. Don't put too much pressure on him, ok?"

Katara cried tears of joy and hugged the doctor, who patted her back.

"Thank you, Dr. Worheilmer." That was all Sokka could manage to say.

"No problem. Its my job! Now you kids go see him, I'm sure he wants to see you both. He's in the guest room, second door to the left. But one at a time!"

And with that, Katara let go of the doctor, and hastily walked to the room where Aang was resting. Sokka followed her.

Sighing, the doctor sat down beside his wife, who hugged him and said, "You did good, Roy. You did good."

"Martha, there is something you should know. Do NOT tell the kids this. I fear that they would panic, being as they are still teenagers. The Avatar is alive, and he will stay alive…for mostly 48 hours. I need the last ingredient for my potion in order to rid the disease. However, this won't be easy, and I need the Avatar awake. I need to ask him something in order to get the ingredient.

"What is the ingredient.?"

Sighing again, the doctor said reluctantly to his wife, "I need the blood of someone he truly loves."


	5. First beginning summary

Alright, since some of my friends who have been reading this chose the first beginning, I shall summarize what would've happened if you readers chose the first beginning.

Aang gets captured, Katara and Sokka fly off to find him, but first they recruited some help. Here are the people recruited:

Jeong Jeong (it's a long story)

Toph (somehow)

Haru

Suki

Well, their last stop before finding Aang was Kyoshi Island. There they got supplies, but since there is too much stuff, Kyoshi Island's people lend them a boat. Suki, Sokka and Jeong Jeong go on the boat, and Toph, Katara, and Haru fly on Appa. However, there was a storm, and the two groups were separated. The boat ends up in the middle of an island, and Jeong Jeong sets a tree on fire, to signal the other group (he dreadfully regretted it. He refused to burn anything else). They meet after a couple of hours, and since the boat was devastated, they were stuck. Appa couldn't carry that much people at once.

That night, romance blooms among Sokka/Suki, and Haru/Katara, but Katara only thought about Aang. I'll just say things didn't quite work out between Haru and Katara exactly, let's leave it at that.

If you readers want to hear the full and complete story, email me at Maybe, if I have time, I will post the story after I have finished the current one I am working on. I know your all dying to hear it, but unfortunately my files crashed somehow and I have to rewrite. (I know, that sucks). We'll, peace!


	6. 4th Chapter

OK!

So, the thing didn't allow me the say my email address, I am sorry I didn't follow the rules exactly ffnet.

Just post it up if you guys want for me to write the first beginning. Besides, I think you would've all been accepted as junk mail, and filtered out.

Anyways, if you decided to skip the whole thing, here's a recap of what happened:

Aang was injured, and he got poisoned. They find a town with a doctor. The operation was a success. The doctor didn't tell Katara and Sokka that Aang will only live for 48 hours, he was too scared the truth might hurt them. He told his wife, Mrs. Worheilmer. For the potion to be completed, he needs one last ingredient: the blood of someone Aang truly loves (as we very well know is Katara. Seriously.)

Wow. A Couple thousand words into a couple of sentences. Weird, eh

Katara walked down the hall, and stood in front of the door second to the left. Sokka was behind her, and was also eager to see their best friend. Sokka stepped in front on Katara, and said, "I better go first to give you time to calm down. You might get overexcited and hug him to death." Katara blushed a little, but only replied, "fine."

Sokka walked in, and closed the door behind him. Aang laid on a bed, opening his eyes slightly to acknowledge that Sokka was in the room.

"Hey Sokka…" Aang said. His voice was weak, but cheerful.

"Hey, Aang. Good to see you're awake. How's the wound coming?"

"Sokka, there isn't a wound anymore. The man did a good job stitching it, now it only tickles when I touch it. But I still don't get why I'm feeling dizzy…"

"Maybe it's some sort of effect or something. With you going unconscious so long, it's hard to tell if you were dead or not."

"Well, here I am, talking to you, so I guess I'm alive, eh?"

A moment of silence passes, as Sokka looked over his now stitched wound. Aang laughed when he touched it, but suddenly he gasped and coughed out blood.

"Whoa! Aang, are you all right?"

"Ya, but I don't know what happened. I just laughed and…just suddenly I felt something come up my throat. It was disgusting."

"Aang, this isn't normal. It's not right for you to cough out blood when the operation is over. I'll talk to the doctor right now. Katara's next, Aang. I think she'll want to drown you with tears or hug you to death or something…"

"Really?" Aang's face turned pink.

"Ya. She thinks it's all her fault, but you shouldn't have pulled her underneath the water in the first place."

"Blame it all on the little guy. That's what you all say…"

"I'm just sayin!"

And with that, Sokka left the room.

Sokka walked back into the hall. Katara was sitting eargerly on a chair, and when she saw Sokka, Katara jumped up and ran into the room.

"Aang!"

"Katara…you're choking me…"

Katara had wrapped her arms around Aang and was hugging him tightly. Aang blushed crimson, but Katara didn't seem to notice. She let go of Aang and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Oh, right…sorry…"

"It's alright, Katara. Soooooo…How are you?"

Katara didn't want to make Aang worry, but she finally burst.

"I've been worried sick, Aang! I would've lost my best friend! How did you think I was?"

"I don't know, but I sure don't want to see you upset. Cheer up, Katara, I'm alive, and that's all that matters."

"Katara, I need to tell you something. When I was sleeping, I had a dream. About you and Sokka."

"What was it about?"

"Well…you guys…left me. It was after I defeated Ozai. It was a happy dream…until Sokka said that I didn't need you guys anymore. It was untrue. I tried to tell you and Sokka, but you just agreed with him. And then you left. I tried to find you, but suddenly the whole world went dark. I couldn't see a thing, so I kept running and running until I fell down. Then I realized I became tiny, and I was into Fire Lord Zuko's hands. 'Puny little airbender' he said, 'you're nothing without your friends. Too bad they don't care about you at all.' And that was when I woke up and realized I was in the operation room. I was surprised to see someone forcing me to drink a foul-smelling liquid. I thought I was being poisoned, but I was too weak to move. But then I felt that my wound didn't hurt anymore, and maybe he was giving a drink of some kind to ease the pain or something. And then I went unconscious, just when I felt the liquid enter my stomach."

"What? The doctor gave you a liquid? He never told us about that. I am going to ask him right now, I think he's not telling us something."

Just as Katara stood up from the chair beside Aang's bed, Aang used all of his strength to reach up and grab Katara's hand.

"Don't go, Katara. Please. Can you stay? I was so lonely, thinking I would never see you guys again…"

Katara smiled, and sat back down on the chair, squeezing Aang's hand slightly.

"Of course I will."


	7. 5th Chapter

YES! I'm back in California. So happy. And tired. Hopefully next chapter will be longer, but meanwhile this chapter won't be as long. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Still, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka walked into the kitchen.

"How is the Avatar?" Dr. Worheilmer asked

"Not good. He spat out blood when he laughed, even I know that isn't normal. What's going on?"

_Damnit, I gotta tell them one way or another, can't hide the truth too long._

"Get your sister here. We need to talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang had fallen asleep, and Katara was still holding his hand with both hands. She was about to drift to sleep when Sokka came in.

"Katara, the doctor needs to tell us something. Come on. I have a feeling it's important."

And with that, Katara carefully put Aang's hand on his chest, and followed Sokka out of the room, whispering only she herself could hear:

"Sleep tight, Aang. I'll be back soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara and Sokka sat down again, with Mrs. And Dr. Worheilmer on the opposite side of the table.

"There is something you kids should know. I didn't tell you before, because I figured you guys would panic. But the truth had to be revealed. Your friend, the Avatar, the world's only hope, has been poisoned." Katara's eyes widened and Sokka's mouth opened. The doctor continued, "This is a poison I have only seen once before. It was a nomad, he got injured by fire nation soldiers, and his group sent him to me. I couldn't save him, because I never knew the cure. I dissected his body afterwards with the permission of his friends and family, to find out what the disease was and how it can be rid of. I figured out the problem, after years of research. I went traveling all across the globe. I had almost lost hope, until I found…this." The doctor pulled out a magenta-colored herb, which had a bright yellowish color on the sides.

Sokka made a face, as if trying to remember something. The doctor continued. "This is called the Lily's Love. It has a poisonous effect on people, when injected any way into the human body. For example, making it into tea and drinking it, eating it, making contact with wounds…" the doctor raised an eyebrow at the two of them, as if to get them to talk.

"Wait, Sokka, wasn't that herb you thought you found…magenta-colored?" Katara gasped in horror.

Sokka only nodded, as if slowly taking this in.

"Fortunately, years of research paid off, and I developed a cure. You see, the Lily's Love was made artificially, made by waterbenders and air nomads. They waged a war, all the nations, a couple of hundred of years ago. The avatar that time put a stop to all that, of course. The four nations made a treaty, but it was no ordinary peace treaty. It was a flower. Waterbenders and air nomads created the flower, earthbenders made sure it had good soil to grow and reproduce, but the fire nation… they added a single ingredient to the first flower, which I know not of. Anyways, the flower turned poisonous, and hundreds were produced. The other nations eventually found out, and they had to stop its production. So they made an island, so the flower could not spread any more further. The island they made was the island which you kids were on when your friend was poisoned. Someone must have rubbed it on his wound, which caused the poison's trigger."

"To get to the point, I have the antidote right here" the doctor pulled out a little bottle which contained a little amount of liquid. "I gave your friend some, but he will only last 48 hours. I need the final ingredient, and then I can cure him of the disease completely."

"What is it? We can help you get it, whatever it is." Sokka said out loud.

"I don't think so. Tell me, Katara. The avatar was raised by monks, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"And so he had never met any girls before, ever?"

"I guess not…"

"And you were the one who discovered him. You and your brother?"

"Yes? I don't get where you're going with this." Katara said slowly.

"Just one last question. Has he had a relationship with a girl throughout his journey?"

"Um…how am I supposed to know?"

"You are his travel companion, his friend, his family almost. You must know something."

"Well…there was this one girl on Kyoshi Island, or rather…a whole group of girls. But I don't think anything happened, they were just having fun. Another one would be the fortuneteller's assistant, Meng. I didn't think Aang liked her though. Wait…why don't you ask Aang about this?"

"I asked that to myself also. But he is 12 years old. He is only a child with extraordinary powers. He knows nothing of love, being raised by monks."

"Love?" This time, it was Sokka who blurted out. "What's Aang's love life have anything to do with the antidote?"

"Oh yes, it has everything to do with the antidote. You see, I need the blood of someone he truly loves. By making you answer questions, Katara, it seems there is only one logical explanation…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HAHHAHAAH. Cliffhanger. But I guess you all know whats going to happen next anyways. I'll probably update tomorrow. I am tired, I haven't slept for 30 hours straight. 'dozes off'


	8. 6th Chapter

Gaaaaa the time difference. I hate it. Hate it hate it hate it. I slept for 2 hours in the last 2 days. Anyways our fridge has nothing…no eggs, no bread, milk expired. Soooo hungry. Gotta keep my mind off of my hunger my writing. xD.

Alright, the last chapter of my story, Katara and Sokka discover that Aang was poisoned.

(Actually, just read it. I'm tired of explaining to my friends what happened. They are too lazy to read.)

Oh, yeah, about my other story, _various signs_, it's not going so well. Out of ideas. If you people want to read that story, then you might have to wait.

Anyways, on with the disclaimer guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender

(P.S., did anyone see the advertisement on magazines, the one about _secret of the fire nation_? Why is there a dragon-lizard thing? Why is Aang's left hand turned into stone? Why are Katara's feet frozen? Gaaaa I don't want to wait till September 15th)

( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )

"Oh yes, it has everything to do with the antidote. You see, I need the blood of someone he truly loves. By making you answer questions, Katara, it seems there is only one logical explanation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see the Avatar. What is his real name?"

"Aang."

And with that, the doctor hurriedly walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Katara and Sokka were having an argument.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SOKKA!"

"AND HOW IS IT MY FAULT?"

"YOU GOT THE POISONOUS STUFF, NOT ME."

"WELL WHY DID YOU DROWN HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Mrs. Worheilmer stood up. " I will not tolerate this in my house. Get your stuff, which is still on the bison, and brother and sister can share a room. Third one to the right."

"Please, Mrs. Worheilmer, can we stay with Aang for the night? Just tonight, he needs us." Katara pleaded.

"I could make an exception…" She was lost in thought. "Alright, but on two conditions. First, only one of you can stay in his room. Second, if I see anything going on that you kids do to tense him in any way, he'll be sleeping alone. No excuses."

"Thank you. So Sokka...who will go tonight?"

"Well, I personally think that you should go. I kinda figured that you make Aang relaxed than me…"

"Okay. I'll go get our stuff."

( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )( ' ') (' ' )

_In Aang's room_

The doctor walked in. Aang had woke to the sound of Katara leaving. He was sitting in an upright position on the bed.

"How are you, Aang."

"Better. Thanks for the operation. My wounds all healed up now."

"No problem. However, I need to tell you something. Promise me that you'll stay calm. Do not panic whatsoever."

"I won't. What is it?"

"You have been poisoned. The poison is still in your bloodstream, and it will go into your heart, therefore infecting the entire body, thus killing you. You have around…42 hours left. Before you die. However, I have found the antidote. Unfortunately, I need the blood of someone you love-

"WHAT?" Aang coughed and spat out blood. The doctor gave him water to wash the taste away, which he gladly accepted.

"I told you not to panic. You panicked. Still, I don't expect much, being as you are still 12 years old. Anyways, you need the blood of someone you love. Truly, deeply, in you heart. Not a crush. The problem is, if you don't have one, then…you die. So, I have come here to ask you one question. Answer the question, yes or no, you do not need to tell me whom. Just yes or no. Do you have a true love?"

Aang's mind was racing furiously.

_Tell him, it's the only way for your survival._

_No!_ Another voice whispered. _If you tell him, then Katara might find out, and you'll be ruined. You're not ready yet._

_But you have to be. It's a matter of life and death. TELL THE DOCTOR!_

_But what if Katara doesn't like me back? What if-_

_STOP WITH ALL THE NEGATIVITY! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE KATARA, YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HIDING IT FROM YOURSELF AND ALL OTHERS, NOW IS THE TIME TO REVEAL IT! THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!_

_But maybe our friendship will be ruined…_

_NO BUTS! JUST TELL THE DOCTOR ALREADY. TIME IS NOT ON YOUR SIDE!_

"Yes."


	9. 7th Chapter

I just wrote the starcraft-avatar thing. I guess it stinks. Even I think it stinks, but I wont delete it. Hopefully this will be better.

If you have read the Starcraft-avatar story, you would know that I have not slept very much because of the time difference. Excuse me if this turns out…weird or something.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_you need the blood of someone you love. Truly, deeply, in you heart. Not a crush. The problem is, if you don't have one, then…you die. So, I have come here to ask you one question. Answer the question, yes or no, you do not need to tell me whom. Just yes or no. Do you have a true love?_

_Yes._

"Very well, Aang. I shall go finish my potion, and then you will be fully restored."

Aang did not say anything, he was only thinking about what he had just confessed.

"Wait!"

Dr. Worheilmer turned around, holding the door knob.

"Yes, Aang?"

"Please don't tell anyone this."

"I understand completely, Aang. Don't worry." Dr. Worheilmer left.

Feeling better, Aang laid down to sleep. However, he was still scared and confused.

_Now that wasn't so hard, was it?_

_DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I HAVE DONE! WHAT IF KATARA FINDS OUT SOMEHOW, EVEN IF THE DOCTOR DOESN"T TELL ANYONE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN, HUH?_

_Relax. It's not like you said any names or anything. Besides, hope has been restored. You will live. Cheer up!_

_Hope has been restored for everyone…everyone but me._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Excellent _the doctor thought. Now he knows for certain that the Avatar will live. Just one more task..

_But how to make it unnoticeable? I promised Aang I would never reveal his secret to anyone, and I always keep my word. But how?_

Suddenly an idea came up on his mind. Smiling, he walked into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat on Appa, thinking.

_The blood of someone he truly loves? But he is 12! How can he have such emotions at such a young age?_

_That's not your problem, is it? The question right now is, who is it?_

_He disappeared for 100 years. The only reasonable person is Monk Gyatso. But he's dead! Unless he gets reincarnated or something, it would be impossible! And besides, the Air Temple is hundreds of miles away, we won't have enough time!_

_Then think, Katara. Who else?_

_Um…King Bumi? No, he's just a very good friend… _

_Try thinking inside the box._

_What do you mean?_

_You know what I mean._

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking towards her. It was the doctor.

"Hello, Katara. I heard from my wife that you will be taking care of Aang for the night?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't overexcite him."

"I know, that's what Mrs. Worheilmer told me."

Laughing, Dr. Worheilmer said, "Mrs. Worheilmer and I share minds alike."

"Ya…"

"Something's wrong. I know its not my business to ask, but what is troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Let's get you and your brother's stuff inside the house. Then I am going to take you somewhere. Meet me here in thirty minutes."

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything is working perfectly. She doesn't suspect a thing. I always keep my promise._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sure enough, in thirty minutes' time, Katara showed up.

"Let's go. I would like to show you something."

They walked for about an hour, and the doctor led her to a lifeless place.

"This was caused by the fire nation thirty-five years ago. They invaded this village, and burned it down to the ground. They tried to overthrow our village too, but we fought back. In the end, we won. They never came back. That is why our new village name is _Never Ever Forever_. It means that the fire nation will never take control of our village."

Katara just stood there, listening to Dr. Worheilmer and looking at what was before her. Burned houses, skeletons, charcoaled ground. It was hard to imagine anything could do such damage.

"You are probably wondering, why haven't we tried to clean up, and rebuild? Well, this village…was not exactly friendly with ours. They hated us. People of this village fought with our villagers. They burned down houses, robbed shops. So after they had died, we found one piece of note left, hidden somewhere in a small wooden box. The message told us not to touch their village. It would bring shame to their people, thinking that our village had survived and theirs hasn't."

"What I am about to show you is nothing you've ever seen before. This is how we won the battle."

And with that, he drew out a knife, and cut himself. Katara watched in shock and awe as the wound slowly began to heal, then faster, and suddenly, before Katara had realized anything, it was healed completely.

"I have developed an earthbending skill. The only earthbending skill that can heal. You see, I have wondered for years: _are waterbenders the only healers in this world?_

I decided to take things into my own hands. When I was 18, I was accidentally slashed with a sword. I knew that if I tried my experiment, if it failed, I could die. If it was a success, it would be the greatest part of my carrer…ever."

"And I guess you can figure out the rest for yourself, since I am still standing here, talking to you. It worked. I had developed a cure by _earthbending_. I will not show you the secret of this technique, as it is rather…horrifying. Anyways, using this technique, I earthbended with my assistants. And we had won our freedom. However, I did not have time to teach my assistants this technique. They died. They were the best assistants I had ever wished to work with. However, I lived because I had used the technique. It takes different amounts of energy in your body, depending on how small or big or serious the injury was. That time, I was on the brink of death. I had used almost all my energy to heal myself, and fortunately, I had enough energy left to finish off the firebenders. The villagers and I rebuilt this town."

"So you won the battle firebenders by having the ability to heal yourself?"

"That is correct. Now, I have heard a rumor that the Avatar's travel companion can heal also. Seeing that your brother can't waterbend at all, no offense to you and your brother…"

"None taken."

"Anyways, seeing that your brother can't waterbend at all, I assumed that you have the ability to heal with waterbending, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then please hold out your hand."

Katara hesitated, but did what the doctor told her to nonetheless. She held out her hand. The doctor took her hand in his hand, and another he had the knife. "Relax…" He gently scraped her with his knife, and slowly blood began to make its way out of Katara's skin.

Giving Katara a jug of water, the doctor continued, "Now, I want you to heal yourself, but before you do, I need to do something. Do not be scared. This will only be a moment.

Having turned around, and not letting Katara see, he slowly and carefully took a small sample of Katara's blood, without Katara feeling anything. _Success._ Then he put a orange-colored leaf on her skin, rubbing it back and forth on the small cut.

After turning around again, the doctor said to Katara: "I have added a small amount of poison into your wound. Don't worry, the worse it can do to you is make the wound more itchy. Now, I want you to heal yourself with the jug of water I gave you."

Slowly, Katara opened the lid, and moving her hands with a gracelike motion, she pulled the water out of the canteen, and her hands started to glow. She put her hands on the tip of her finger, where the cut was. Slowly, it began to heal, until all traces of poison or cuts were gone.

"Well done! I must say, this is a very handy tool. I don't think it took much energy, did it?"

"No, it didn't. It is like regular waterbending, but only you heal, not attack."

"Yes. My form of healing is much more…unfortunate than your form of healing. It took one-tenth of my energy away. I feel tired already. Earthbending healing takes so much energy aways from you, it is dangerous. If your wound is very big, and you panic and use all of your energy, you may die. I came close to that my first time trying this."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Katara, you still have a long journey ahead of you. You need as much wisdom as possible. No matter how useless it seems, information will always benefit you in some ways, maybe ways you don't even realize."

The sky was getting dark by now. "We should head back, Dr. Worheilmer."

"I think it is best if we do. I can't afford to miss dinner. I need the energy. It has been a rough day for me, with the Avatar showing up, and all."

"I understand."

And with that, the two walked back to the town, leaving memories behind them in their wake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this chapter has been informational, that's it. Nothing much. I will probably do another chapter this afternoon. Keep looking!


	10. 8th Chapter

AAAHAHAHAHHAAA

Funny, I've got nothing to do but write. Gotta spend my last week of vacation wisely (writing and playing video games! And yes, I do play video games. Sports, RPG, you name it)

I had updated this sooner than I imagined I would…an hour after I wrote the last chapter. Funny, eh?

(breaks down in laughter)

Nothing happened 0-o

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender, however, I do own the idea of this story whatsoever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka had been in his room, unpacking his things after Katara had left them there. He thought about Aang's potion also, like everybody else. Unlike all the others, he wasn't thinking about Aang at the moment. He was thinking about the one _he _truly loves. Suki…or Yue? The battle roared on in his mind. It even distracted him from the smell of fried chicken coming from the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Katara and Dr. Worheilmer entered the door, they saw Aang getting out of his room and trying to walk.

"AANG!" Dr. Worheilmer and Katara shouted at once in unison.

"Sorry," Aang grinned nerviously, "I couldn't take it. The smell of food was too much. I haven't eaten in a long time…"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright. Can you guys help me to the kitchen?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Aang. Your condition is weak. I can tell you barely have any strength to walk. Katara will bring you your dinner to your room, and if its all right with you, Katara, can you eat with Aang tonight? Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy?"

"Of course…"

"Good, now let's get you back to bed, Aang. You look like you are about to fall any minute."

"Sooooo hungrrryyy…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka came out of his room, suddenly smelling the fried chicken.

"FRIEED CHICKEENNNNN!" And with that, Sokka practically flew up to the kitchen.

"Yes, it is fried chicken. I am also making mashed potato with low-fat gravy, celery, and steamed carrots, with side dishes of spicy radishes, boiled eggs, and a pot of nice, hot vegetable soup." Mrs. Worheilmer saw Sokka's face, and laughed. "Nothing like a good meal for our visitors! Sit down, dinner is about to be served."

"Geez, Sokka, I've never seen you this excited…and disgusting." It was Katara. She had finished unpacking her things in Aang's room, and was coming to get their dinners. Sokka was drooling so much it looked like a waterfall.

"What! A man needs his food!"

"Quite correct, Sokka."

Dr. Worheilmer had come inside the kitchen. "I will need to see Aang for a moment, before dinner. If you'll excuse me…"

And with that, he left the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Worheilmer walked into Aang's room. He saw that all of Katara's things were unpacked. He sat down on the chair next to Aang.

"Avatar?"

"Yeah?"

"I have completed the potion. You may drink it now."

"What? Y-you-whatttt? You knew who I liked?"

"Well, I really do like to twist my mind for answers, so yes, I do know. Don't worry. She doesn't realize anything. Here," Dr. Worheilmer gave Aang a small bottle filled with liquid. It had become a different color, one of hazel-blue. That reminded Aang of someone-

"Drink up, Aang. It takes a while for the whole potion to spread through your entire body, so you better drink now."

"Okay…"

Aang drank the liquid down in one gulp. It was tasteless, completely different from when before he had added the drop of blood.

"You're not supposed to feel anything. It takes place after a few hours, maybe four or five. Then it will take a couple of weeks for you to be able to fully function. The Lily's Love is a rather….nasty poison. Very effective. It could have killed you in less than 10 hours, if your friends hadn't brought you here."

"Thank you, Dr. Worheilmer."

"No need to thank me, Aang! You and your friends already thanked me enough. And because it's the Avatar, I wont charge you anything. You and your friends may stay here until you are fully recovered." Dr. Worheilmer then left Aang's room.


	11. 9th Chapter

Alright, I may now officially declare that I am truly addicted to writing. I can't stop. I just can't. I want to stop but I can't. I know I want to stop but I can't stop and I won't stop and I never will stop.

Alright I have a headache now xD.

Wow, this is a new record for me. 3 chapters in one day. Alright, on with the story!

Disclaimer: blah **me** blah **no** blah** own** blah **Avatar** blah **the** blah **last** blah **airbender **blah

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner is ready!"

"YESSS!" Sokka shouted. Katara gave his brother a look of disgust.

"Be polite, Sokka. It's like when there is food, nothing can control you."

"Did you say something about food? Me like food…" Sokka began to wander off. Katara sighed.

"Katara, dear, here are yours and Aangs' meals. Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Worheilmer."

As Katara left with the food, Mrs. And Dr. Worheilmer sat down. Sokka was already eating two pieces of fried chicken, one in each hand. The couple watched, astonished by what was in front of them. _I have never seen someone eat this fast…_ they both thought.

"Mhmm…good…arggg…yum!" Sokka was now literally shoving the mashed potato into his mouth.

"Um…Excuse me, Sokka…"

"Sooooo delicious…"

"Sokka, eat slower, you are going to cho-

Too late.

Sokka had already shoved his entire plates' food into his mouth at once, when his face turned purple. He suddenly became dizzy and said, "Praise the meat lord…" before he went unconscious.

Sighing, the couple lifted Sokka to his room. They put him on his bed and closed the door, leaving a cup of water on the stool beside Sokka's bed.

"Kids these days…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it is right...for kids to store such emotions that young of an age?" Mrs. Worheilmer asked her husband.

"It is not our business, but I dont think that it is really right. It might affect them their whole life. They need to be older, learned much more."

"But the Avatar is one hundred and thirteen years old. I think that he has plenty of knowledge."

"Well, isn't the Avatar not supposed to love?"

"I disagree completely. Why should he be not allowed to love because he is the Avatar? It is not fair. Out of hundreds of thousands of people, he has to be the one that would be loveless."

"Well, i proved that wrong. He is full of emotions, I could tell by his sudden change in behavior and mood. I am glad that he loves someone."

"The water tribe girl seems nice."

"Yes, she does, doesn't she? Wait, how did you know?"

"Oh, ever since Katara and Sokka told me their stories of traveling together, I knew. I can tell by her choice of words, even though she doesn't realize it herself. How long have you known?"

"Ever Since Katara answered a couple of questions that I asked about Aang and his relationship with girls."

"I hope it works out, but it is none of our business."

"Let's just let destiny do the job for them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara entered the room, only to find that Aang was fast asleep. She sat down on the chair beside him, and put the food on a mini-table Mrs. Worheilmer had set up while Katara was gone. Katara didn't want to wake him up, so she just looked at Aang's sleeping figure.

_So peaceful…_

_Yeah, you know you like it_

_Like what?_

_Like him_

_Who?_

_Oh, c'mon now Katara, you can't hide it forever._

_Hide what?_

_You're just not getting the point, are you?_

_What point?_

_Arrg, never mind. I'll talk to you later…_

As if on cue, Aang woke up, and was startled to see Katara by his side.

"Hey Katara, when did you get here?"

"Oh, just a couple of seconds ago. You look so peaceful when you sleep." Katara blurted out.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Here, I brought your dinner for you."

"Thanks, Katara. Ahhhhh, fried chicken."

"What is it with boys and fried chicken?"

"Nothing!" Katara and Aang both laughed.

And so, Aang and Katara started their meals, eating their food. Although Aang's injury and near-death has only lasted two days, it felt like an eternity to them. Both enjoyed each other's presence as they talked and laughed.

But neither of them knew that someone was watching the pair from outside the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwww, isn't that nice. GODPOO IT I CAN'T STOP WRITING! I'M SO ANGRY! I AM ADDICTED TO WRITING, AND I AM STILL IN SCHOOL! I THINK THOSE ENGLISH LESSONS AFTER SCHOOL PAID OFF A LITTLE, THOUGH. WHY AM I USING CAPS? OH WELL

WELL, SEEING THAT I CAN'T STOP WRITING, I'LL PROBABLY JUST KEEP ON WRITING UNTIL I FAINT OUT OF LACK OF SLEEP xD. LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A COUPLE OF HOURS AHAHAHA

MY OTHER STORIES ARE NO MATCH FOR THIS ONE. BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN COMPARE IT, THIS IS THE ONLY TRUE STORY SO FAR. BUT I THINK THERE WILL BE MORE. HURRAH FOR THE PEOPLE!


	12. 10th Chapter?

Alright, so I made a SLLLIIIGGGHHHT change on Aang's diet. He eats meat. Everyone gotta eat meat, or else they grow up to be weak and skinny.

Thanks for pointing that out, SilvrImage!

Anydoo, I slept in the afternoon. (time difference). Sorry. Just touched the pillow and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is it ready?_

_Yes, my lord. _

_Excellent…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Somewhere outside, a group of 48 people stood outside the house in protest. Their leader was…THE CABBAGE MAN! WTF?

"You shall pay for the cabbages!"

Aang, Sokka, and Katara rushed out of the house, along with Dr. Worheilmer. They earthbended, waterbended, airbended, and boomerangbended. But the cabbage man's **kung food jutsu** was too strong for the gang. Eventually, they were captured.

"NOW I SHALL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE CABBAGES! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALRIGHT, I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T THE REAL ENDING. IF IT WAS, I WOULD SLAP MYSELF. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I DREAMT OF WHILE SLEEPING. IT WAS FUNNIER IN MY HEAD…

THE STORY WON'T END HERE! OHHHH, NO, THERES AT LEAST 10000 MORE WORDS FOR ME TO FILL. DO NOT BE DISAPPOINTED OR PISSED IT ME! (throws fake ending at people and runs for dear life.)

Oh yeah, Aang wanted to tell you that the cabbages were actually good.

Aang-but they are!

Me- I'm sure they are 'cough not cough'

Cabbage Man- EAT CABBAGES, SLAVE!


	13. the real chapter 10

Alright, some of my friends almost killed me for doing the fake ending. Literally. I don't think I'll ever do that again xD.

Anyways, people wanted the real chapter up already, so…here it is.

I have been watching Youtube for 12 hours straight, looking for stuff to put on _various signs_. Youtube has about all the episodes so far. I have found some, but not enough for a chapter. Must keep looking!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_And so, Aang and Katara started their meals, eating their food, and enjoying each other's presence._

_But neither of them knew that someone was watching the pair from outside the window._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka woke up, to find that he was in his room. He was still confused about what happened, so he went into the kitchen to ask Mrs. Worheilmer.

The married couple were drinking hot tea and talking. When they saw Sokka come in, they stopped immediately.

"So, Sokka, how are you feeling."

"Dizzy and confused. What happened?"

"Well, you ate your food too fast, and you said, _Praise the Meat Lord!_, before you fell unconscious." Sokka reddened when he heard the meat lord part.

"Who is the meat lord anyways?" Dr. Worheilmer laughed.

"Um…maybe you heard wrong. Maybe I said…uh…Praise the tea board! Ya!"

"No, I heard you clearly. You said meat lord, not tea board." Mrs. Worheilmer said as calm as she could without laughing.

"Well…I am going out for a walk, to digest. I'll be back in an hour." Dr Worheilmer said to his wife.

"Come back before midnight!"

"Don't worry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capture the Bait._

_Yes, my lord._

_Let's see you run now, Avatar…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aang had dozed off and Katara was sleeping on a chair using Aang's chest as a pillow. Suddenly, Mrs. Worheilmer burst through the door with a look of panic on her face.

"Avatar! My husband has not returned from his walk! He is never late for a cerfew. I know him too well to be late for anything!"

"What? He's missing?"

"Please, you must find him, Avatar! I don't know what I would do without him…"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Worheilmer. We'll find him." Aang assured.

Sokka ran into the room, shouting, "The fire nation are here! We need to go!"

Katara, as if putting the pieces together, solved it. "He's been captured!"

And with that, Mrs. Worheilmer ran out of the room, sobbing uncontrollably.

"We need to go!" Sokka repeated.

"No, Sokka. He saved my life. Now I am going to save his, no matter what the cost."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not going to update anymore for this story today. Repeat, I will NOT update any more today. I am going to work on my other fictions, and I will post the new chapter for this up tomorrow. I think this is a good break for the day.


	14. Chapter 11

Alright, people have got to stop asking me for what will happen in SSFN. I will not say anymore whatsoever. I know, the wait is killing all of us xD. My brother asked me, my sister asked me, friends asked me, readers asked me, GRAAA!

Alright, so I made a decision about not doing any more chapters for this today. However, since I won't be working on _various signs_ for a while, I'll just continue with this one.

Disclaimer-I do not Own Avatar The Last Airbender

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys stay here while I go find the doctor."

"No, Aang, were coming with you." Katara told him.

"No, it's too dangerous. They had no problem taking Dr. Worheilmer away. What makes you guys think that they will treat you differently? If you get captured, I'll never forgive myself. I've already lost too much…"

And with that, Aang grabbed his glider and took off.

"Sokka, we have to go after him!"

" Are you going to stand here all night and talk, or are we going to get Appa?"

"C'mon, let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Worheilmer struggled against his chains, to no avail. He was on a fire nation ship, tied to the wall with metal chains. The whole room was made of metal, so he couldn't earthbend his way out.

_Something's not right. They won't capture me for no reason at all. They must have a different target. The village? No, even if they did claim the village, it wouldn't be of much use, since there's not much land. _

_  
Ah, how could I be so stupid? They are after the Avatar. But why would they capture me? Unless…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aang had just found footprints leading to the edge of the island. He followed them until he saw a fire nation ship. _That must be where the doctor is._ And so, Aang carefully and quietly slipped onto the ship by using his glider. He quietly climbed down the stairs, until he found a series of cells. All of them were empty, except for one.

"Dr. Worheilmer!" Aang said in a whisper.

"Aang, leave, right now. You shouldn't have come here. I am just bait. The real target is you-"

"Quite correct, doctor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be up sometime today. Until then, do what you want to do. Read other people's fanfics (which I highly suggest. Try reading not just Kataang, but Taang and Zutara also. It will give you an idea of other people's point of view.), Count the days until the Secret of the fire Nation is out, (which, by my count, is 24 days, not counting today.), or just hang out.


	15. Chapter 12

I just found out that there is such a thing as a Comic Con. How stupid am I xD.

Anyways, there's some pretty good footage of this year's Comic Con if you search on youtube. This year's Comic Con had an Avatar sneak peek at _secret of fire nation_ (don't worry, no spoilers to really make you freak out. Some that are spoilers, you wouldn't even blink at it. For example, the cabbage man appears again. xD) Type in _Comic Con Avatar_, and click the first video. It's funny poop. Reply to me when you finished watching it and tell me your thoughts about it! Don't sent it to my e-mail, people are sending me enough emails as it is. I am getting at least 50 junk mails from ffnet each day, saying _good job!_ , or _Keep writing!_ , or _another great chapter! _Not that I don't like these comments, but can you please just post them on the actual site, unless it is something private.

Anyways, that was the longest ramble I've ever been on before the story. Oh well.

Disclaimer- I disclaim Avatar-The Last Airbender

(P.S. sorry for the wait, I have been doing a video that I will post up on Youtube soon…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Aang, leave, right now. You shouldn't have come here. I am just bait. The real target is you-"_

"_Quite correct, doctor."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was standing in back of Aang. Aang hurriedly took his fighting stance, ready to attack.

"General Shen. We meet again…"

"You haven't changed a bit, doctor. It was lucky that you saved your tiny village, but this time we're not for the village, but for the Avatar. Obviously you as bait worked very well…"

Aang threw an air strike with his staff at the general, but he made a fire wall to block it.

"the best you can do, Avatar? I was hoping for you to be more of a match…"

"There won't be a match!" And with that, Aang used an airbended knife to cut the doctor's cell, allowing him to escape. They ran toward the stairs, and General Shen's fireball barely missed them as they climbed up to the deck.

"Grab on!" The doctor did as he was told, and they used Aang's glider to fly off into the sky. However, General Shen had climbed up to the deck by then, and had sent more fireballs, and one of them hit the mark. They crashed onto the deck, while fire nation soldiers were appearing everywhere.

They were surrounded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!"

Sokka steered Appa beside the side of the ship, and they climbed on silently. With a blink of an eye, five guards surrounded them.

"Nice plan, Sokka…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have captured the intruders, sir."

Aang watched wide-eyed as soldiers dragged Sokka and Katara beside the general. "LET THEM GO!"

"How about we make a little wager? If you win against me and my soldiers in a battle, then you get your friends in a battle. If not, then…use your imagination."

Aang had heard enough. He blasted an air tornado at the general, which he dodged.

"I see you don't like to talk. Men, get the doctor. I will take care of the Avatar…

And so the battle began.


	16. Chapter 13

YES! I HAVE COMPLETED THE FIRST PART OF MY VIDEO THING! SO HAPPY xD. WHOOP!

No, Aang is not completely healed yet. If you turn to the 8th Chapter, then you will recall the line _"Drink up, Aang. It takes a while for the whole potion to spread through your entire body, so you better drink now."_

Anyways, Katara and Sokka are captured, and the doctor has to fight dozens of firebenders after trapped in a prison for around 3 hours, while Aang has to fight General Shen in his current condition.

You will find chapter 15 up either today at night or tomorrow.

Disclaimer- Wait, where is the disclaimer? O well, I'll just torture my sister to say it. (pretend I'm not disclaimer)

Sister-STOP POKING ME!  
Me- SAY IT!

Sister- FINE (reads notecard I gave to her) He is extremely handsome and brave, but he wears whitey-tighties

Me- Whoops, wrong one…(takes notecard away and gives her another one)

Sister- I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Do you really wear whity-tighties?

Me- that's not me

Sister- (roars with laughter)

Me- -.-;

Me- Oh , and I have not told anyone yet, but yes, I am a boy…

All the boys at my school are not interested in writing, isn't that weir. So… AFTERNOON SCHOOL PAYS OFF. GO TO IT MY FELLOW PEOPLE! That's how my English went from a solid C+ to As. Well, if you are an adult already, then I guess...keep up the good work!

Sister- hey, that's not what you wrote. You said "if you are an adult already, then I guess… WATCH ELMER ALL DAY LONG! WOOHOO!"

Me- Shhhh.

Sister- well so far you wrote a page on Microsoft words already. Just start the story…

Me- I'll start when I feel like it

Sister- MOM! HE'S BULLYING ME!

Me- fine, fine…

Sister- (evil smile)

(P.S. If you are all wondering why they can see because it is night, it isn't. It is now 4:30 in the story, so the sky is bright enough to see)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And so the fight began_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dozens of firebenders shot fire at Dr. Worheilmer at once, and since there was no earth, he jumped off the ship, and swam back to shore immediately, trying to make a run for it. However, fire nation soldiers ran out from everywhere, surrounding him once again.

The soldiers shot at him once again, but now he made an earth barrier, which blocked off every single attack. Dr. Worheilmer raised the barrier and turned it into a gigantic rock, which was hurled at two firebenders, immediately knocking them out.

_I'm getting too old for this…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

General Shen ran toward him with incredible speed, and did a 360 degree flaming kick, and it hit Aang right on the face. He staggered, and leaned toward the side of the ship. Katara gasped with tears in her eyes, and she tried to help, but the five soldiers still had restraint on her and Sokka.

"Aww, are you done already? I was just warming up…"

"Never…" Aang recovered his balance and sent a gigantic wave of water at the commander, the water coming from the ocean. The general flew ten feet and hit the steel wall.

Aang then sent continuous air waves at the general, and finally, he let go and crashed through the wall. But just as Aang thought he won, a distorted voice whispered from the shadow of the room inside the wall.

"So, it seems that you mastered two elements… (side note, this is somewhere in the second seasond, but they have not met toph yet). It doesn't change a thing. I will make sure you don't live to see another day!"

He stepped out, and Aang saw that his shirt had been ripped off, and his muscles grew tenfold. His face was distorted, like a monster. Hands flaming with fire, he shot the most powerful wave of fire Aang had ever seen into the sky. The sky turned dark red, and a thunder struck. The General Shen was no longer human.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor ducked and dodged and earthbended, while the soldiers were sending fireballs every single second. _I can't hold on anymore. Time to end this._ And with that, he did the one thing he wished he would never do again- he took the hits, one by one.

He pretended to pass out, while the soldiers stopped shooting, seeing as he was on the floor. The doctor immediately started his earthbending healing, but he didn't want the guards to notice, so he didn't heal his badly burned face. The soldiers dragged him onto the ship once again, and by that time, his body, arms, and legs were fully recovered. However, he did not have enough energy to take on the firebenders again with earthbending, because his heal had just took 9/10th of his body's energy out in 30 seconds. So, he just watched, eyes barely open, and he saw a monster standing right in front of Aang. The sky had turned red. _Is that General Sung?_

The corrupted general shot huge flames at Aang, while running at full speed. Aang stepped back , quickly losing his balance. One of the shots hit him, and he fell. The general kicked Aang up into the air, and then smashed Aang's chest with his fist before he landed. Aang flew 50 feet, and fell into the water.

"NO!" Katara's legs were shaking, and tears were flowing down her chin furiously. "No… THIS ISN'T THE END!"

Water around the boat came up from all sides, and together it formed a giant water claw. It grabbed the beast, and while the beast struggled to escape. The claw tightened on Katara's flick of a finger, and it broke the monster's body in half, literally. The sky turned light blue again, as the claw threw the corpse down, and dozens of firebenders flew into the ocean as the claw killed each and every single one of them. Katara was still crying as she dived into the ocean, desperately searching for Aang. When she had not found him half an hour later, Katara made an ice platform and sobbed bitterly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note- this is not the last chapter


	17. Chapter 14

WOOHOO! I feel happy cause I posted both parts of my video up on youtube!

If you want to see it, then for the spoiler version, go to

H t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v K W 5 Z Y R B 5 G m k

If you want to see the non-spoiler version, go to

h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v c – C 8 N – Z v L y 8

Anyways, you have to stop the video to see the images sometimes. All credit goes to my imagination, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, ffnet for giving me the idea, and a v a t a r s p i r i t . n e t for MOST of the pictures.

The last chapter was the biggest one yet. I have received 10 e-mails at 12 o'clock last night saying whether Aang is going to live or not, and please update soon. And so I did. I still don't get why I got 1 review and around 10 e-mails, people.

Disclaimer-I'm back!

Me- -.-;

Disclaimer- I do not own Hawaii, nor Avatar the Last Airbender

Me- YOU WENT TO HAWAII!

Disclaimer- (runs away screaming for dear life)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_No… THIS ISN'T THE END!" _

_Water around the boat came up from all sides, and together it formed a giant water claw. It grabbed the beast, and while the beast struggled to escape. The claw tightened on Katara's flick of a finger, and it broke the monster's body in half, literally. The sky turned light blue again, as the claw threw the corpse down, and dozens of firebenders flew into the ocean as the claw killed each and every single one of them. Katara was still crying as she dived into the ocean, desperately searching for Aang. When she had not found him half an hour later, Katara made an ice platform and sobbed bitterly._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She wasn't willing to accept the truth. She just sat there, curled up in a ball, no longer wanting to live anymore. She had lost her best friend, her comedian, the one who had led her through exciting adventures. But worst of all, she had lost hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was going to shout to his sister whether or not she found Aang, but seeing that she just sat there, he knew that she didn't. Sokka turned around and shook his head at Dr. Worheilmer, who understood immediately. He barely had enough energy to stand, and he had to lean on the wall. He slowly healed his face, which turned normal after 10 seconds. Now he did not have enough energy to even stand, as he slowly crumpled onto the ground. Sokka just stood there, not knowing what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara reappeared on the boat hours later, her face a look of pain and hurt. Together she and Sokka helped Dr. Worheilmer walk, and together they slowly started toward the exit of the ship.

But no one had heard the movement of the corpse of the general. It's fingers twitched and his eyes barely opened, only to see his killer's back facing him. The beast inside took control of his body, and using the last part of his life, he shot a fireball at Katara before he died completely.

Dr. Worheilmer saw a glimpse of the fireball. His eyes widened, and using all of his energy left in his body, he struggled out of Sokka and Katara's grasp. The other two turned, and they saw with shock the fireball coming toward them, and what was in it's path. It was Dr. Worheilmer

Time seemed to slow down as the fireball struck his body, burning him from top to bottom. His eyes closed halfway as he fell, and it seemed like there was no sound when he hit the floor.

The doctor was dead.


	18. Chapter 15

Alright, I am really happy today! I just got my 5000th view for _meant to be_! Or is that bad? I can't tell…

I am just a 12 year old boy, trying to have a normal life, but WRITING TOOK OVER ME. I wanted to be a computer programmer, but this is going the wrong way, not that I don't like it… I know that I still have a lot of time to change, but it's so confuseing…

Most people at my afternoon school choose not to write, although I've read some of their stories, and they are AMAZING. Seriously. I won't ever be like them.

That's it, I am going to take out my frustration on the disclaimer guy.

Disclaimer- (shouting while running) I do not own Avatar: The last Airbenderrrrr!

(P.S. I have just noticed that this entire story was in the course of 2 days, from Aang drowning in the stream to the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time seemed to slow down as the fireball struck his body, burning him from top to bottom. His eyes closed halfway as he fell, and it seemed like there was no sound when he hit the floor._

_The doctor was dead._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Sokka stood there, wide-eyed. Suddenly, the bones of the general's skin dissolved, leaving the bones of him shown. Inside his heart was a black necklace. It was beautiful, but as Katara picked it up with a handkerchief, making sure she didn't touch it, she knew it was the thing that turned the general inhuman. She carefully dropped it on the ground, and then raised her head to watch the sunrise, tears once again forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she spotted a piece of yellow clothing floating on the surface of the ocean, around 40 feet from the boat. _Aang?_

Katara immediately jumped into the water once again, and swimming to the place she saw the piece of clothing. _It's Aang's shirt. He must have left it not long ago, after I searched for him. He must be near!_ And so Katara dived underwater, searching for anything that looked like a body. She was beginning to lose hope again, but suddenly, as if the ocean god was guiding her, she found him, his pants floating in the water, caught on an underwater plant, which kept him from floating above. Katara used her waterbending to make Aang's a piece of Aang's pants tear off, where it was stuck. Katara quickly grabbed him, and performed her master waterbending once again to make a jet of water, pushing them up onto the surface.

Katara desperately listened for a heartbeat, but failed. She didn't give up as she removed the ocean water from Aang's body, out of his mouth. Aang was still not breathing. Having lost all hope, she hugged his body tightly and weeped silently, tears dripping down her cheek onto Aang's shoulders._ What has he done to deserve this? He never wanted to be the Avatar, he just wanted to be a regular bender who lived lives like the rest of us. He hasn't done anything wrong! It isn't meant to be like this...  
_

_Now will you admit it?_

It was the voice again, haunting her mind.

_Go away_

_Admit it._

_Admit what? What are you talking about?_

_Admit that you love him._

Katara stared at Aang's face, and each and every single moment she regretted seeing that expression-less look.

_I love him._

As if on cue, the ocean suddenly formed a water sphere, and inside it was a beautiful girl with white hair. She had a white dress, which covered her arms, legs, hands, and feet in a ghostly way.

"Who are you?"

"I am the voice you were talking to. I am the one whom brings hope when all seems lost. And I am the one… that will bring Aang back."


	19. QUESTION AND ANSWER CHAPTER REVISED

WOOOO! My friends are throwing me a party for my story being a huge success. They said that 5000 reviews are good, and they congratulated me by giving me 50 CENTS! (they are here every day because their parents have to go to work. Only for the summer.) We got leftover cake, some opened cans of coke, and now we have stomachaches. Hahaha.

Anyways, every 20 chapters I will do a Q and A chapter. Submit your questions and I will answer them to the best of my abilities!

(P.S. note that I say _every_ 20 chapters. Guess what that means.)

SUMBIT YOUR QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS NOW!

(I have edited this chapter. A frequent question asked is-

#1. Is the spirit the ocean spirit and was it the person Katara was talking to?

Answer- No it is not the ocean spirit and yes it was the person Katara was talking to.

Dumb questions that you shouldn't even mention because you know the answer to already-

#1- Will Katara tell Aang?

Answer- Did you think I was going to tell you? That would ruin the entire story!

#2- How will Katara tell Aang?

Answer- Nope, not telling

#3- When will she admit to Aang?

Answer- Although I have said to answer your questions to the best of my abilities, think about it. Would I really say that to you?


	20. Chapter 16

Well, questionaare day has officially ended, and I guess noone had any questions. Those who did ask questions all wanted to know these two main points-

Info about the spirit

Info about Katara and Aang

Anyways, yesterday went off a huge success…

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

(P.S. alright please don't kill me, but I will warn you that there MAY be Zutara in later chapters. It is a possibility.)

Sorry I didn't update. I was home for around an hour the entire day yesterday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I love him._

_As if on cue, the ocean suddenly formed a water sphere, and inside it was a person._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am the voice you were talking to. I am the one whom brings hope when all seems lost. I am the one… that will bring Aang back."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spirit smiled, although Katara immediately saw that it was fake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Katara. And now, we shall bring the Avatar back, hopefully…"

"What do you mean, hopefully? Are you saying that you can't bring him back?"

"It is a 50/50 split. You see, I am phasmatis of vita, the spirit of life. I create life, and yet so many lives die. When I was human, my husband had to go away to battle. He never came back. I started thinking, why don't people get second chances? Why do they have to die and never come back, the ones we love and once held dear? I started traveling all over the world, hoping that I can help. But as I was mere human flesh, I couldn't do a thing about people when they die.

And so I made a deal with the spirits. When I die, I will be able to bring people back from the dead. However, if I fail, than I will vanish for 10 years before I come back. The spirits said that this was the natural way of life. I argued that this isn't, and that people are getting slaughtered every moment we speak. Still, they had not granted me the power completely. That is why I can only bring back the Avatar in a 50/50 chance."

"But how did you talk to me? How long were you in my mind?" Katara questioned the spirit.

"I was never in your mind. I sent you messages, while I was patiently waiting."

"Waiting for what? You mean, you _knew_ about the future? And you didn't stop it?"

"I cannot shape destiny, nor can any other human being and spirit. Destiny shapes itself."

"But aren't you reshaping destiny by bringing people back from the dead?"

"No. It is destiny for people to die of old age, of sickness, of broken hearts. But it was not destiny for people to be killed. So much pain, so much suffering."

Katara thought back the moment on the ship, when Aang was blasted away. His face was covered with shock and surprise, but she knew that deep inside that he was feeling pain and hurt.

"So you are saying that you can bring him back on a 50/50 chance?"

"Yes." Without any further words, she flicked her finger, and slowly, a blue orb began to form.

"Dr. Worheilmer was a good man. Unfortunately, I cannot bring him back." The spirit said while she worked.

"Why not?"

"Because, Katara, I may only bring back a life every 10 years. I have to choose carefully. And I chose the Avatar. Dr. Worheilmer had spent his whole life helping and saving others, never thinking too selfishly. He risked his life on dangerous journeys, just to find out more information about cures and diseases. One, if I remember correctly, that saved Aang's life. I regret not being able to save him."

"I understand…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was on deck, looking at his sister. It looked like she was talking to someone, but there wasn't anyone at all. Sokka also noticed that she found Aang's body, but Sokka was sure that he was dead. He went back and looked at Dr. Worheilmer's body, his mouth dripping with blood.

He had made a difference.


	21. Chapter 16 part II

WOOO! I got my CAT/6 scores back, and they rock xD. And I'm surprised how high my English/grammer/spelling/reading stuff was. It says my scores are 98 out of 99. Where's the 100? Don't know what that means, but oh well. That's why we were out yesterday, to celebrate! Ate my heart out :P.

My dad came back! WOOHOO! He only comes back around 3 times a year though, and his stays are usually 2 weeks…. Oh well. He is making money for us to live. I love my dad!

The last chapter was sort of random for an ending, so I have decided to make this Part II of Chapter 16.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar- The last Airbender

Also, it seems that many readers don't want Zutara. My friends almost killed me. Simple as that.

I will think about it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sokka was on deck, looking at his sister. It looked like she was talking to someone, but there wasn't anyone at all. Sokka also noticed that she found Aang's body, but Sokka was sure that he was dead. He went back and looked at Dr. Worheilmer's body, his mouth dripping with blood._

_He had made a difference._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Plot a course northwest."

"Prince Zuko, are you really sure that is the right way?" His uncle asked.

"If it is the direction the Avatar is right now, then yes."

"But didn't you hear the rumors, sir? If we go northwest, then we would be heading directly for Rockmill Sea. I heard that inside it lives thousands of dangerous and poisonous creatures, and few had survived after the journey. That is why the earth kingdom over it is had not been attacked, ever, and it is still safe to this day."

Zuko paced around the ship, thinking of what to do.

"Captain, come look at the map. The Earth Kingdom is surround by mountains paths and the Rockmill Sea, right? So, all we have to do… is travel on foot." Iroh said suddenly with determination.

"No respect, sir, but we don't have enough supplies to last that long. Our soldiers could die, and so could the rest of us."

Zuko slowly stopped his pace, and turned around to the captain.

"Head a course for the Island of Three Caves."

"Yes, Sir."

Iroh spoke to his nephew, "I am surprised that you didn't risk the safety of the crew, Prince Zuko, and even more surprised that you will not try to capture the Avatar."

"I am, Uncle. I have a plan."

"Ah. Perhaps you can tell me all about it over jasmine tea and a game of Pai-Sho?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AANG!"

Aang's eyes flicked open, turned his head around wildly, taking in the scene before him. He realized that his shirt was off, and he was sitting on the top of an ice platform, which made him freeze to death.

_Middle of the ocean? No land? Only Katara and I? I must be dreaming…_

"I'm so happy! Thank yo-

But Katara had realized that the spirit had disappeared. She would be eternally grateful.

"Katara…what happened- AH CHOO!" Aang sneezed and and shivered, his feet folding so that he was curled into a ball.

"So…cold…"

Katara's eyes shined with happiness, and she dove toward Aang and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, ever again. Her best friend, her student, one which she considered a family member, the Avatar, the one named Aang, the one she loved, had defied nature and come back to life.

Aang sighed happily, and although still wondering had happened, the little airbender chose to keep the silence, as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug with all his heart, whether she knew it or not.

Nothing could ruin this moment.


	22. Chapter 17

Yep, the last chapter was a short chapter, as one of my fellow readers stated. Nothing much to write about during that time, just all the hugs and fluff between Katara and Aang. I can't really describe fluffiness very well, I go better with action and drama and whatnot… I think.

Oh well, in case many of you are wondering about Mrs. Worheilmer, she just sat there on the set eating doughnuts while the other actors were playing the last couple of chapters. xD. Don't worry though, she'll come.

Sooo hot in Southern Cali. I swear I'm burning up inside my own room while doing this fic.

Disclaimer- omg he went on vacation again. I guess I'll have to say it.

Me- I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Katara's eyes shined with happiness, and she dove toward Aang and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, ever again. Her best friend, her student, one which she considered a family member, the Avatar, the one named Aang, the one she loved, had defied nature and come back to life._

_Aang sighed happily, and although still wondering had happened, the little airbender chose to keep the silence, as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug with all his heart, whether she knew it or not._

_Nothing could ruin this moment._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sokka turned back and saw Katara hugging Aang's lifeless body, but soon he realized he was hugging her back. He had no idea how Aang came back to life, but chose to not bother them. Therefore, he sat down on the ground and thought about the past, present, and future.

However, after what seemed like hours, Sokka saw that the two were still hugging each other closely. Sokka's face turned deep red as the two seemed to be closer with each other than ever before. So, he precisely threw his boomerang at them, and missed terribly, 50 feet to the left of the platform.

"BOOMERANG! COME BACK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And finally Aang and Katara noticed. They let go of each other quickly, both faces turning red. Aang scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sooo, Katara… I guess we should head back now."

"I suppose so. Do you want to airbend us out of here, or do I have to do the job?"

"Katara, you've done your part. Now I'll do mine."

"What, by 'saving' me from this platform?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, Aang."

Aang stood up, and held his hand for hers. Katara accepted it, and let herself be pulled up. He grabbed her with both arms, and carried her like a baby.

"Hold on!"

"Aang, wha-AAHHHHHHHH!"

Aang had just ran off the platform, onto the water. But he didn't sink, and he ran like a wild maniac, with Katara's hands clinging fearfully on Aang's neck. The wind blew on them, and as Aang looked at Katara's waving hair, and as Katara looked as Aang's handsome face, both minds were thinking alike.

_I love being with Katara._

_I love being with Aang._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Awww, how nice. Short chapter, I know, just covering a few little details before we head on to the next main event.


	23. Chapter 18

Well, we can see the last chapter as signs of the beginning of a good relationship! Or so everyone thinks… 'makes suspicious face' 0.o

Anyways, I think the chapter titles are rather boring, so starting from the next chapter I will actually NAME them, instead of 'monotone voice' chapter 3, chapter 34, chapter 100 (Seriously, it could happen. But I will have to move it into an epilogue)

Disclaimer- I do not own the Caribbean Islands nor Avatar the Last Airbender

Me- YOU WENT WHERE?

Disclaimer—uhhhh (starts running again for dear life)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aang had just ran off the platform, onto the water. But he didn't sink, and he ran like a wild maniac, with Katara's hands clinging fearfully on Aang's neck. The wind blew on them, and as Aang looked at Katara's waving hair, and as Katara looked as Aang's handsome face, both minds were thinking alike._

_I love being with Katara._

_I love being with Aang._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sokka, Katara, and Aang came back with the doctor's body, Mrs. Worheilmer sobbed like a madwoman. Katara stayed with her for a few hours before she calmed down, and the kind widow told them all to rest. Sokka and Aang immediately fell asleep when their head's touched the pillow, but Katara just sat on a chair beside Aang's bed, thinking. After a while, she fell asleep, her head leaning on her shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the villagers all gathered around a ceremonial fire to mourn the doctor's death. Most of the people had sad looks on their faces, and some cried, especially Katara and Mrs. Worheilmer. As chubby as she is, Aang couldn't help but feel bad.

_This is all my fault. He died because of me. I never should have pulled Katara into the water in the first place. _

_But you didn't know such small actions could lead to such big consequences. _

_I was just playing around, but I didn't have a clue as what would happen. I should have been more careful, thinking about my actions before I do it._

_There we go._

"Aang?" Katara's voice drove him back to reality.

"Are you alright? You kind of wandered off."

"Yeah, I'm all right." Aang smiled one of his big smiles, but Katara knew that it wasn't real.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, Aang."

"I know, Katara, but its ju-

"And now the Avatar would like to make a few words."

Everyone turned to Aang, who was suddenly very nervous. He began sweating, his face turned white, and his hands shook. Katara saw Aang's nervous state, and took this as a chance to help.

"I am the Avatar's travel companion. I know how it is, when one loses someone close to them, like family. I had lost my mother, killed by the fire nation. I was just about to experience the pain and suffering again, when my brother and I found Dr. Worheilmer. He did everything he could, and he swore to me that he would use all his power to save Aang. And he did. He even risked his own life for him, knowing well that the fire nation would track the Avatar down, and therefore discovering this village once again.

Aang, my brother, and I owe a lifetime of gratitude to him. He shall live happily in heaven, knowing well that he had done his part, and much more." Even more people had tears on their faces as Katara ended her speech, and by then Aang had gathered his confidence and started his.

"He had spent years, traveling and researching, and for what? For the lives of innocent people who die every single minute. He had risked the safety of himself, which eventually led to the discovery of the 'Lily's Love's' antidote. Without that, I would have died, and the fire lord would have taken this opportunity to ensure the fire nation's rule. You see, Dr Worheilmer didn't just bring hope back to my friends; it brought hope to everyone in the world. He had saved me, and therefore he had saved the war. Dr. Worheilmer has done his job, and now we have to do ours. We have to stand together as one, and slowly but surely, we will be able to lessen the death toll of the earthbenders!" Aang concluded his speech with airbending wind out of his staff and into the night sky, and although he literally flinched by the pain, nobody noticed.

"Hurrah!" the crowd shouted into the night sky.

Everyone turned back to the attention of the coffin, which was now slowly being lowered down by earthbending. Finally, the coffin was at the bottom, and with one swift kick out of the earthbender, the dirt and mud fell over it, leaving the spot completed the same as before. Slowly, everyone left, and some put flowers and notes over the burial spot. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Mrs. Worheilmer stayed.

"I'll miss him terribly…" Mrs. Worheilmer whispered, looking at the ground with tears falling down of her cheeks. Katara quickly patted her back and comforted her.

"He would have wanted you to move on, Mrs. Worheilmer."

"Ahh, I suppose he would. Now, let's go back. You kids can go to the stream beside the house anytime you want. I'll call when dinner is ready."

Sokka chose to help Mrs. Worheilmer, though he really just wanted to smell the food. Aang went to the stream without saying anything, and Katara followed.

However, when she got to the stream, she stopped. Aang was sitting down, looking at the water, and talking to himself about something. First, she wanted to see if he was alright, but something told her to wait and listen. _Besides_, she thought to herself_, Aang needs a little time alone after all that has happened._

_This stream reminds you of the incident, doesn't it, Aang_

"Yeah, it does…"

_Don't strain yourself. It's all over. Now, you have to think about the gift. What will you give to Katara for thanking her?_

"I don't know… I never knew what she liked… maybe a new necklace?"

_You've already given her one. I'm sure she treasures it. Now, think of something else to give her._

"Well… she hasn't had fun in a while, so maybe we could throw a festival?"

_That's going to take a lot of cooperation with the people of this village, but I think it could work._

Meanwhile, Katara was listening to every word Aang spoke out, her mind racing furiously. _Who's Aang talking about? Is he talking about me? A festival? He would do that for me?_

"Maybe I could get the village leaders together tomorrow and talk about the plan."

_Excellent. Now, I think it is time for you to turn around and see who is there._

"What?" Aang slowly turned his head around, and his eyes widened. "Katara! How long have you been here!"

_C'mon Katara, lie. You can do it._ "Ummm… I just got here!" Aang calmed down a little.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course, Katara!" Katara sat down beside Aang, and looked at the stream. None of them exchanged words for a while. Finally, Katara spoke out, still looking at the water.

"Aang… do you think we'll always be best friends?"

"Of course, Katara! What makes you think I wouldn't be your friend?" Aang looked at her in surprise.

Katara turned her head, and their eyes locked in what seemed like an unbreakable bond.

"Do you think… we'll be more than just best friends?"


	24. Chapter 19

Alright, are my chapters getting more and more boring? If so, tell me. Feel free to criticize my writing, because I will hopefully make it better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Aang… do you think we'll always be best friends?"_

"_Of course, Katara! What makes you think I wouldn't be your friend?" Aang looked at her in surprise._

_Katara turned her head, and their eyes locked in what seemed like an unbreakable bond._

"_Do you think… we'll be more than just best friends?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha…what do you mean?" Aang said staring into Katara's blue eyes._ Her eyes are beautiful. She is beautiful._

Suddenly, a voice snapped the senses out of them. "Dinner is ready! Katara, Aang, c'mon, I wanna EAT!"

_Leave it to Sokka to ruin every single moment that we have._ Katara and Aang blushed deeply, turning away and looking at the ground. "I guess we should head back now."

"I guess we should…" As Aang stood up and started to leave, he could swear Katara had a sad look on her face. But when he offered his hand, and she accepted it and smiled. Together, they walked back to the house, unaware that their hands were still together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came in the door, Sokka was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so lon- GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Sokka moved toward Aang argrily, holding his sword, because his boomerang was lost in the ocean. Aang quickly let go of Katara's hand and murmured a quick "Sorry" before slowly walking into the kitchen with his head down.

"What's wrong with you, Sokka?"

"I don't want to see my baby sister get held hands by a…a…"

"That certain person happens to be Aang! You know that we're just friends, so what if we hold hands? There's nothing wrong with it at all."

Sokka knew when he was defeated, and he put his sword away. "Fine, but if I see you two, or anyone with you for that matter, doing something inappropriate, then that would be the last straw. You know that these things could lead to serious…stuff."

"What even _makes_ you think I'm ready for that?"

"Oh, nothing, just the way you blush a lot around him, and that you hold hands with him, and you hug him more often!"

This time it was Katara who was defeated, but nonetheless she didn't give up. "I-

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Worheilmer was coming out of the kitchen, and her angry expression looked like it could kill. "I HAVE SAID ONCE, AND I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN, WE DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF TONE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! IF YOU KIDS WANT TO ARGUE, THEN GO OUTSIDE!"

"Sorry…" both apologized.

"Now, let's all go in the kitchen, and enjoy the food while it's good."

When they came in, Katara noticed a desperate look on Aang's face. Thinking that she better not say it now, and wait for later, she settled down to eat.

The food was superb. Veggie dumplings, sweet and sour soup, steamed broccoli, and a duck with assorted peppers. Although Sokka and Katara both ate a lot, she had noticed that the food Aang had put on his plate was unmoved. He was just playing around with his fork. Apparently, Mrs. Worheilmer noticed it also. "Aang, is something wrong with the food?"

Aang looked up, and recovered. He put on a smile, which Katara knew was fake, but Mrs. Worheilmer didn't notice. "No, your food is delicious, Mrs. Worheilmer. I'm just a little bit tired, that's all. Can I please be excused?"

Sighing, Mrs. Worheilmer reached and grabbed his plate, and put it beside the sink. "Normally, I wouldn't allow people to leave the table with so much food left, but I think I can make an excuse. You can take a shower, first turn to the right, second door to the left. Then you can go to sleep. If you're hungry, you can eat your food anytime you want. It'll be here."

"Thank you." With that, Aang stood up and left the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know lying can sometimes lead to very serious consequences._

_I know, but I just needed time to think. A shower would be nice…_

After he had showered, he turned for his room. However, he noticed a door that was slightly open, and he could see it had a lot of pictures and notes.

_It must be Dr. Worheilmer's study room._

Making a mental note as to where it is, since this was a very big house, he entered his bedroom. However, Aang had noticed that Katara's stuff were still here. He collapsed on his bed. _I wonder if Sokka would let her sleep by my side, now that he saw what had happened._

Suddenly, as if fate had triggered this yet again, Katara walked into the room. She sat down on the chair beside Aang, and used a soft voice. "Aang, is there something wrong? You weren't eating much, and you _have_ to be hungry, after all that you've been through."

"Nothing's wrong, Katara. I just feel tired."

Katara looked at him, and sighed. "I know that you're lying. C'mon, you know you can tell me anything."

"I want to go to sleep…" And with that, Aang rudely turned his back to Katara and pretended to softly snore. He heard Katara sigh again, and as she stood up, he swore he had heard Katara say something. He wasn't sure what it was that she said, but he could detect a hint of sadness in the voice.

She spoke up again, this time louder for Aang to hear.

"I know that you can hear me, Aang. I really, really want to help you, but since I don't know what is wrong with you, I'm afraid that I can't. I'm afraid you'll have nightmares again, and so I try to help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong. You know that I can't stand to see you like this, Aang. Please, tell me what's wrong, or promise that you will be able to solve it by yourself if you don't want to tell me. I know that you heard me and Sokka yelling, and maybe that's what's bothering you. And whatever you feel about me or Sokka, just know one thing; we are and forever will be your family. And who knows, maybe one day it could change..."

Aang silently cried.


	25. Chapter 20

Well, in the last chapter, many readers wanted to know why Aang was crying. in case some of you didn't get it, here are the reasons why:

1. He hated to see Katara like this.

2. He is afraid that things might not change, or they could in the wrong way

3. pretty dramatic, eh? Or that's what Aang thought.

Disclaimer- I do not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Sorry I didn't update quickly. School starts tomorrow, and I have to prepare a lot of things

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I want to go to sleep…" And with that, Aang rudely turned his back to Katara and pretended to softly snore. He heard Katara sigh again, and as she stood up, he swore he had heard Katara say something. He wasn't sure what it was that she said, but he could detect a hint of sadness in the voice._

_She spoke up again, this time louder for Aang to hear._

"_I know that you can hear me, Aang. I really, really want to help you, but since I don't know what is wrong with you, I'm afraid that I can't. I'm afraid you'll have nightmares again, and so I try to help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong. You know that I can't stand to see you like this, Aang. Please, tell me what's wrong, or promise that you will be able to solve it by yourself if you don't want to tell me. I know that you heard me and Sokka yelling, and maybe that's what's bothering you. And whatever you feel about me or Sokka, just know one thing; we are and forever will be your family. And who knows, maybe one day it could change..."_

_Aang silently cried._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning, Aang woke up before all the others. He saw that Katara was on the chair beside him, her head leaning sideways and softly snoring. He quietly got up and headed for the stream to waterbend.

After a couple of hours of basic moves and reflexes, Aang decided to try out the move that Katara wanted to teach him the day he was injured. _Think, Aang. Remember what Katara told you._

Aang slowly remembered what Katara had told him. _Inner body strength. Fluid body motions._ He practiced the movement for a couple of minutes, and started to look for a target to attack. Soon, he found a log, and moved it into an upright position on the dirt beside the stream. He exhaled, and slowly bended water into the shape of a whip. He then lunged his left hand forward, which sent the water whip straight at the log. It knocked the log down, and with his a curl of his fist, the water started to wrap around the log. Eventually, the log was completely covered, and the water quickly turned into ice. Aang was surprised that he got it on his first try.

"That's great, Aang!" Only then had Aang noticed that Katara had been standing there all along, watching him perform waterbending.

"Oh, um… thanks."

"Can I join you?" Aang blushed.

"Of course!"

The two waterbended until lunchbreak, when Mrs. Worheilmer called them for lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Aang went to where the town leaders supposedly resided for the day. He had told Katara that he was going to look at the shops, and Katara hadn't suspected anything. Only Mrs. Worheilmer knew that Aang was going to try to thank Katara, because it was her who told Aang about the location in the first place.

Aang knocked on the door of the biggest house in the entire village. When the person answered the door, he was shocked to see the Avatar. "What brings you here, Avatar? Come in, come in! Please take off your boots, though." Aang did what he was told and stepped inside. There were pictures of people on both sides of the wall, as the person told him about the house.

"Those pictures are the pictures of past leaders of this town. There are 5 leaders, and it is a tradition that when one dies, the other four die. I do not know why, but it is the customs of the Kai-Ping."

"What's a Kai-Ping?"

"Not _a _Kai-Ping, _the _Kai-Ping. The Kai-Ping were the people who had built this town, over five hundred years ago. Of course, over the years we have greatly improved the architecture."

Aang was getting impatient. The history of the Kai-Ping was fascinating, but he needed to achieve his real goal before Katara or Sokka go looking for him.

"Excuse me, but may I talk to the village leaders?"

"Of course! Oh, and one thing. They love Pai-Sho. Maybe if you could get their spirits up, you could have better luck with whatever you want to do."

"Thank you." The man led Aang to the biggest door in the entire house, and then he turned and left. Aang took a deep breathe, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it."

"It's the Avatar, sir."

"Come in."

Aang opened the door to see 2 sets of Pai-Sho on a big table. One was watching, while the other four were playing.

"Close the door." Aang did as he was told.

"So, Avatar, what brings you here?" Aang was nervous, he never had a good way with words.

"Um… I was wondering…Maybe we could throw a festival to thank Dr. Worheilmer?"

"You are not telling the full truth. I can tell by the hesitancy in your voice. Spit it out, boy."

"Well, what I actually wanted was… maybe we could throw a festival to thank the people who had saved me? Like my friend Katara and Dr. Worheilmer?"

Another leader spoke up. "That could be arranged, seeing as the world would be doomed if it wasn't for them." Aang smiled.

"However, you will have to beat all five of us at Pai-Sho." Aang forced himself to calm down.

_Don't worry, Aang. You can take them. You used to play all the time with Gyatso, remember?_

_Yeah, but I have to beat all five! And the person said that they loved Pai-Sho, so they must be really good._

_I hate it when your like this. You have to think of the bright side of things, not the dark side._

_Alright, I just hope that I can win._

"Alright, I accept. When will we play?"

"Right now."

"But my friends will be looking for me!"

"It is now…or never."

_It's for Katara, it's for Katara, it's for Katara._

"Let's play. I am ready."


	26. Chapter 21

Pai-Sho, the average part of every benders life! Whoo! xD

Starting from tomorrow, do not expect updates every day. I will be very busy with school. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Avatar, what brings you here?" Aang was nervous, he never had a good way with words.

"Um… I was wondering…Maybe we could throw a festival to thank Dr. Worheilmer?"

"You are not telling the full truth. I can tell by the hesitancy in your voice. Spit it out, boy."

"Well, what I actually wanted was… maybe we could throw a festival to thank the people who had saved me? Like my friend Katara and Dr. Worheilmer?"

Another leader spoke up. "That could be arranged, seeing as the world would be doomed if it wasn't for them." Aang smiled.

"However, you will have to beat all five of us at Pai-Sho." Aang forced himself to calm down.

"Alright, I accept. When will we play?"

"Right now."

"But my friends will be looking for me!"

"It is now…or never."

_It's for Katara, it's for Katara, it's for Katara._

"Let's play. I am ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka and Katara were searching for Aang while Mrs. Worheilmer was preparing dinner. They looked everywhere, up and down, left and right, under and above. After an hour of searching, they gave up, and went back to the house.

"Well? Did you find him?"

"No. I hope he's alright." Katara saddened.

"I'm sure he is, and I am sure he will come back anytime. Now, sit down, and eat your dinner."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was almost near victory, although he had to admit he was lucky. He had barely defeated the first leader, scraped a lucky move on the second, and the third leader was too tired to concentrate.

_Concentrate, Aang. If you move there, he would move beside your white jade tile, and the game would end._

_But if I move it the other way, his red lily tile would move behind my yellow panda tile, and the game would end._

_I guess there is only one choice then._

_I guess there is, but I so desperately want to thank Katara._

_I'm sure you can think of something else._

"I surrender. Thank you for your time." Aang sadly looked down and stood up, preparing to leave. However, as he walked to the door, a voice stopped him.

"Young Avatar, we have never encountered a challenge quite like this. You are truly a Pai-Sho Master. Therefore, we will bend our agreement, and the festival will be held in 9 days."

"Great! Thank you so much!" That had just made Aang's day.

"Now, Aang, you must go. I suspect your friends will be missing you."

"Yeah…" Aang shook at the thought of what Katara might do when he goes back. _Not looking forward to that…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WER- oh sorry Mrs. Worheilmer!" for Katara had just noticed Mrs. Worheilmer's angry stare. "Where have you been! We were looking all over for you!"

"I was… um… practicing Airbending!"

"But you never practice airbending."

"Well, it helps to practice once in a while!"

"I guess so…" Katara sighed and headed for their room. Mrs. Worheilmer led Aang into the kitchen.

"So, Aang, did you achieve your goal?"

"Well, the leaders told me to beat all five of them in Pai-Sho, but I surrendered at the middle of the fourth match. But, they _did_ grant my request. The festival is going to be held in eight days!"

"That's great! I'm sure that Katara will be very happy for you."

"I suppose she would, but I would like to keep it a secret. Also, I plan on telling something to Katara at the festival." To his surprise, Mrs. Worheilmer laughed.

"That's the perfect time to tell her that you love her! I'm glad you are taking matters into your own hands!"

"Wait, how did you know that I wanted to tell Katara that… thing I wanted to tell her?" Aang said carefully, not wanting Katara or Sokka to know his secret just yet.

"Aang, I could tell that you liked her from when I first met you! I wasn't sure then, but when I saw Katara and spoke to her, I knew for sure. I'm just surprised that Sokka and Katara are oblivious to this matter!"

"I guess I should be surprised also…"

The talk went on for around thirty minutes, and when Mrs. Worheilmer told Aang to go to sleep, Sokka quickly returned to his room, thinking about everything that they had just said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh! Sokka's evil! Or overprotective! Or both! Please review! xD


	27. Operation SOKKA part I

Whoa! I have just noticed that I forgot to make titles for the chapters! Silly me! So, starting from this chapter I will PROMISE to make titles!

School is a drag xD 3 subjects of homework on the first day. Ughhhhh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Well, the leaders told me to beat all five of them in Pai-Sho, but I surrendered at the middle of the fourth match. But, they did grant my request. The festival is going to be held in eight days!"_

"_That's great! I'm sure that Katara will be very happy for you."_

"_I suppose she would, but I would like to keep it a secret. Also, I plan on telling something to Katara at the festival." To his surprise, Mrs. Worheilmer laughed._

"_That's the perfect time to tell her that you love her! I'm glad you are taking matters into your own hands!"_

"_Wait, how did you know that I wanted to tell Katara that… thing I wanted to tell her?" Aang said carefully, not wanting Katara or Sokka to know his secret just yet._

"_Aang, I could tell that you liked her from when I first met you! I wasn't sure then, but when I saw Katara and spoke to her, I knew for sure. I'm just surprised that Sokka and Katara are oblivious to this matter!"_

"_I guess I should be surprised also…"_

_The talk went on for around thirty minutes, and when Mrs. Worheilmer told Aang to go to sleep, Sokka quickly returned to his room, thinking about everything that they had just said._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sokka woke before any of the others. He quickly snuck into town, bought a piece of meat to eat along the way, and looked for the leaders' building. As he looked, he encountered someone he thought to be gone. Yue. It seemed that she was ghostlike, but yet she seemed so…real.

"Yue?" But the person had vanished. Sokka's excitement went as quickly as it had come. His smile turned into a frown.

"I must be hallucinating… now, where is that darn building!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enter." Sokka stepped into the leaders' room.

"Sirs, I am Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. My sister and I travel with the Avata-

"We know who you are. But for what reason are you here?"

"Well, about the festival that you sirs are preparing to throw for my sister… can I be one of the decorators?"

"I suppose so. Katara would like something appreciative from her own brother…for once." Sokka blushed.

"Hey! That is no-

"You will meet us here tomorrow at dawn. Be here on time, we have a lot of work to do."

"Yes. Thank you."


	28. Operation SOKKA part II

It seems that readers have different opinions and ideas about what Sokka's trying to do! Read and find out…

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Sokka woke every morning before every else did, and came back when everyone was asleep. He had convinced Katara and Aang not to go near the center of the village, and they should practice waterbending. Although it wasn't real convincing, they took Sokka's word. Only Mrs. Worheilmer knew about Sokka's plan, because he had explained it to her and told her to keep Katara and Aang out. Mrs. Worheilmer agreed.

On the first day, Sokka had worked his butt off, making the necessary adjustments, and he had been given 10 people to work with on timing. "Lee, when I throw the signal, release the fireworks. Baynun, when you hear my signal, release the banner. Blork, Qtuya, Hayro, you guys are in charge of the most complicated thing: earthbending. This is what you will do when I give the signal…" (Authors note, I will not tell this part of the plan.) "alright? I know its complicated, geez. Wayjya and Tryton, your job right now is to make sure that Katara and Aang don't come near this part of town. Do whatever it takes to keep them away from us until opening night. Also, make sure that they do NOT confess anything deep or mushy to each other until the festival. Wayjya, from midnight to lunch, and Tryton from lunch to midnight. Your guys' job is the most important one. The rest of you are in charge of music and entertainment. But make sure to not attract them too much, don't make it _too _appealing."

"Wait, what you're saying is we have to show entertainment… but not too entertaining?"

"That's what I told you."

"Alright, the signal that I am going to give you guys is…" Sokka paused for a moment, thinking. "Ok, the signal is, _get your hands off my sister._ Got it?" Everyone nodded.

The days after that were just working and working and working.

_Operation SOKKA part two complete almost complete._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara were again practicing waterbending for the fourth day in a row. Aang had nearly mastered waterbending, and today they were going to have a duel.

"Ready your stance, Aang. Your arm's are too far apart." Katara reminded him. That always reminded Aang of the day when they had shared their first kiss; or at least, his.

Katara shot multiple water icicles at Aang, who stopped it easily with waterbending. Aang countered with making an ice bridge from her to Katara. He slid on it and headed toward Katara, throwing multiple blades of ice at her as he approached. Katara dove under the water, and melted the bridge, making Aang lose his balance. She then used her finishing move, the Strike of the Eel, just when Aang had come down. It wrapped around him, and froze his fingers, making him unable to waterbend. His body slowly covered with ice, and he soon fell on the water like a log, floating just above the surface.

"Aang, you need to be more prepared, be on the defensive while also on the offensive."

"I know, I know, Katara, it's just so hard." Katara smiled, and with a flick of her hand, the ice block melted.

"You'll get it soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Katara still slept in Aang's room, to make sure he's ok.

Aang had debated over the last few days whether to tell Katara before the festival or during the festival. _If you tell her now, then the festival would be a lot more fun._

_But the festival seems like a better time to tell her. _

_Aang, just tell her now, and you wont have that feeling in your gut when you go to the festival, and it would be less enjoyable._

_Alright, alright._

"Katara, there's something that I want to tell you." Katara turned around from doing her things, and looked at Aang, who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well, Katara, over the years I- OWWW!" Aang rubbed his head, which had just been hit by a small rock. Katara went to Aang's side, and looked around, confused.

"Where could it have come from? There's no one in here but us."

"I don't know, but I feel dizzy. I'm going to sleep." Aang turned and laid on the bed, still rubbing his bruise.

"Good night, Aang."

"Good night, Katara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Wayjya, how did it go?" Wayjya rubbed her hand on her eyes, wanting to go to sleep right after she had reported to her 'boss'.

"Pretty good. I had a feeling that tonight he was going to try to tell Katara something, and there was that moment in the air, so I earthbended a hole in the house before they came in. Luckily they didn't notice. I threw a rock at Aang when he had tried to tell Katara, and it worked. They went to sleep. And now I want to sleep." Wayjya added with another yawn.

"Alright, go to sleep. Be here by eleven thirty, to resume your post."

_Sokka, you're a genius._

_Thank you, thank you._

It was 5 days until the festival. So much to do, so little time.


	29. Inside Look Operation SOKKA

This chapter is an inside depth of Operation SOKKA. This does not count as an acutal chapter in the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own the idea of Operation SOKKA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka runs through the plan for the hundredth time in his mind.

_Katara and Aang, along with Sokka and Mrs. Worheilmer, will walk in the festival. Sokka will say, "I think I will go look for the bathroom." Mrs. Worheilmer will say, "I will go back to the house, it is way too noisy for my taste." Blork and Wayjya will immediately appear, dragging Aang and Katara to the performance. The people on the stage will dance, but their steps will not be timed, and soon people will be booing. Katara and Aang will quickly leave before it becomes messy._

_Sokka will be on the roof of Wayjya's house, watching his plan in action, and making sure things don't go wrong. Once it is Aang's time to tell Katara, he would lead her to the edge of the village, the only place they had kept undisturbed because of the plan. Aang will slowly tell Katara, "blah blah blah, I think I like you more as a friend, blah blah blah." Katara will respond, "blah blah blah, I like you too." Sokka will whisper, "Get your hands off my sister." _

_Blork, Qtuya, Hayro will then earthbend Katara and Aang, and make a rock cell. It will then be lifted like a cage, and moved to the center of the stage. The banner will say, "Congratulations on finally admitting your secret!" fireworks will explode in the air, and there will be a _real _performance that is actually good. Katara and Aang will be left alone after that, to deal with their… issues._

"It's foolproof, _and _I get to embarrass them in front of everyone. I am a genius!"


	30. The festival

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had told Katara that there was going to be a festival the day before the actual festival, but he failed to mention that it was for her. Katara freaked out about what to wear, but Mrs. Worheilmer was already prepared. Sokka had told her under any circumstances they should not go out of the house. She had given Katara a dress, which she gladly accepted.

The big night finally came. Sokka had stayed home that day, to make sure nothing happens while the rest of the crew make the finishing touches. He was wearing his warrior's uniform from Kyoshi, although his face wasn't painted. Aang had on his usual airbending clothes, because all the other ones that Mrs. Worheilmer had given him were 'too big and the whole thing would fall'. Katara came out of the dressing room, wearing a blue dress with green and red decorations, and wearing sandals. Her hair had been let down, to reveal its natural beauty. Aang gasped at the site and froze like an idiot.

"Aang? Aang? AANG! HELLO?" Sokka waved his hands in front of Aang, and soon saw what he was looking at. His cheeks burned, and although part of him wanted to slap Aang right then and there, he resisted the urge and had the patience to wait until the festival to embarrass them.

Aang had finally responded, only to say, "You're beautiful- wait, no you're good looking, but you're a hundred times good looking… what I meant to say is, you're so pretty, you make bison poo look ugly, wait- awwww never mind…" Aang's face turned bright red. Katara pretended to not notice, but she also blushed and giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment, Aang."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four had reached the festival, operation SOKKA began to activate.

"I think that I'll go find the bathroom."

Katara raised her eyebrow. "You think? And besides, you just went five minutes ago."

"Uhhh… digestive problems!" and with that, Sokka quickly ran off.

"That was weird…" Aang and Katara both laughed. Mrs. Worheilmer spoke up.

"I think I am going back to the house, it is too noisy for my taste." Katara frowned.

"But we just got here! Wouldn't you like to see all the dances and shops?" Mrs. Worheilmer really looked like she wanted to, but she stuck to the plan. "No, no I really don't like noise. You kids have fun! And Aang?"

"Yes, Mrs. Worheilmer?"

"Protect Katara from any jerks, ok?" Katara and Aang both blushed.

As Mrs. Worheilmer left according to plan, Katara whispered in Aang's ear: "You heard her. Protect me from the big bad jerks!" Katara found Aang's hand, and squeezed it softly, but she didn't let go. Aang blushed the deepest crimson the whole entire universe has ever seen. Katara smiled, and pulled Aang along as they headed toward what seemed like dozens of rows of shops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, wait WHAT ARE THEY DOING? THEY"RE HEADING THE WRONG WAY! Sokka 2, Sokka 6, get them to the show already!" Sokka whispered in his earth-phone. (The leaders had given Sokka 11 earth-phones, which were made out of earthbending and inserted with a chip, so they can communicate while their plan takes action.)

"Roger that, Sokka1. Sokka 2 out."

Sokka whispered to himself, "Aang had better not do anything else to Katara, or I am really going to get mad…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Aang were suddenly stopped by a man and a teenage girl, both dressed like the hosts of the festival.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang and Mistress Katara! We welcome you to the first annual _NEF_- festival! (never ever forever festival) Follow us, we will lead you to a show so amazing, you will start to nosebleed while applauding!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other oddly, not knowing what to do. They felt a hand on both their arms, and they only responded sluggishly while the two hosts dragged them to the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka rubbed his hands together. _Excellent. Everything is going to plan. My plan! I am a genius! _Another voice popped up in his head. _Thank you, thank you, you're too kind._

_Not at all, not at all!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Aang and Katara sat down on the chairs to watch the show, Aang was still thinking of a way to tell Katara.

_Maybe from a different approach? Like, "Katara, your hair smells like a thousand lilies, your face looks like a thousand jades. In other words, you look perfect."_ Aang's mind said to him.

_Maybe. Or you could try simple and straight to the point. For example, "Katara, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

_Eh, I think that is going a little bit fast._

_Sorry… How about trying the more 'forced' way? "Katara I love you, and if you don't love me back, then I will kill everyone in this town and leave the world to suffer while I stand there and do nothing."_

_I DON'T THINK SO!_

_Aww, I always liked that idea. That way she can't refuse!_

_You're an idiot, Aang. Maybe, "Katara, my heart and soul is broken. Only you can mend it, with your love. I love you, Katara, and I choose you over all the other women in the world._

_Pretty good. But, I have an idea. How about poetry? "Roses are red, violets are blue, if you don't love me, then I don't…too?"_

_That's like saying you love yourself. "Roses are red, just like your heart, violets are blue, you're eyes are too." Cheesy, but better than yours._

_Ahhh, you always come up with the better ideas!_

_That's what I'm here for._

"H-Huh? What? Oh, Katara, it's you." Katara laughed.

"Of course it's me. The show's about to start!"

Only then had he realized that he was still holding Katara's hand. He pretended like everything's normal, and waited for the show to start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayjya had come up to the roof, and she sat down beside Sokka, looking at Aang and Katara. "Awwww, they look so cute together! Did you notice the way Aang blushed?"

"Yes, and I think it is natural for people to blush. I don't think it's cute or anything though. I'm a man!" Wayjya scoffed, and said under her breath, so only she could hear.

"The day you become a man is the day I become the Avatar."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara watched Aang look at the show. He seemed to be thinking about something. Something was always on his mind for the past few days, but whenever Katara had asked, he just replied, "Nothing. I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to be fine!" and he always stutters. She found that charming.

Katara's eyes went back to the show, where three guys were on the stage dancing to horrible music. The sound was scratchy, and the players had no spirit. The dancers danced randomly, one doing the limbo with an imaginary pole, one doing the 'help I'm drunk on cactus juice' dance, and one dancing like an all-out idiotic maniac.

Aang turned around. "Katara, I want to tell you something. Something really, really important. Right now."

"Alright. Let's go. The people here are…weird."

Aang didn't reply, as he dragged Katara to the most silent place he could find; the edge of the festival.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Yes! YES! They're going! FINALLY! Sokka 3, Sokka 4, Sokka 7, ready your stances. Sokka 10, prepare the banner. Sokka 1, ready the fireworks. Everyone else, enjoy the show!"

A voice cracked through the earth-phone. "Why are we called 'Sokka' and a number?"

"Because it's my plan." Sokka proudly replied.

_Idiot._ That was the only word Wayjya could think of. Silently and impatiently, she waited for Aang to reveal his secret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had dragged Katara away without saying a word. Finally stopping at the only place with peace and quiet, Aang sat down on the floor. Katara, realizing something was going on, sat down beside him, not minding her dress getting dirty. Aang grabbed her both her hands with his, and he looked up at Katara, staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Katara… your eyes are beautiful." Katara only smiled, meaning for Aang to go on.

_I can't do this by myself. I'll just use one of his idea's!_

"Katara, my heart and soul is… burned." He paused, struggling to remember. "I have this ache inside of me. And only you can… dent it with your arm? Wait, I didn't mean that, I swear! What did he say? Um…. Only you can… bend it with your art?"

Katara had a weird expression on her face, and the moment was ruined. She laughed, and stood up, dusting off the dirt off her dress. "C'mon, Aang, let's go back to the festival. You can tell me later."

_No, no, NO! I WANT TO TELL HER NOW!_

Aang stood up, and walked over to Katara, gently grabbing her arm. She turned around, and without thinking, Aang pulled her into a kiss. He did not hesitate. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven, he pulled back, and looked at Katara straight in the eyes. He was not blushing.

"Katara, ever since I had laid eyes on you, I had thought that there was something more between us. But during this long journey, I had realized something. I know for a fact, with all my heart and soul, that there is something more. You are the only one that matters to me, and in the past I had been too afraid to confess. But now, I know that the spirit of love is here to guide me, and when I say this, I say this with full confidence. I knew that we were meant to be together, from the moment we've met, to the moment we die. I know that we are too young to be together, but I just want to know what I feel, and I hope that you feel the same. Maybe, in around ten years or so, we can do more of the stuff that people in love do. But for now, I'll just stick with telling you that… I love you."


	31. the aftermath

Yeah, I know, you're all wishing that this would've been another chapter.

Well, it's not.

This is an author's note, saying that the story will continue to be a very, very long fiction.

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! THE STORY IS GOING TO BE DELETED! MUAAHHAHAHA!

Disclaimer- But it isn't April Fools day, it's almost the start of September.

Me- DRAT! I guess I'll have to continue writing then…

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the last Airbender

(P.S. my backpack is 31 pounds. Not April Fools Day.)

(My shoulders got owned. OWWWNNNNNEEEEEDDDD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aang stood up, and walked over to Katara, gently grabbing her arm. She turned around, and without thinking, Aang pulled her into a kiss. He did not hesitate. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven, he pulled back, and looked at Katara straight in the eyes. He was not blushing._

"_Katara, ever since I had laid eyes on you, I had thought that there was something more between us. But during this long journey, I had realized something. I know for a fact, with all my heart and soul, that there is something more. You are the only one that matters to me, and in the past I had been too afraid to confess. But now, I know that the spirit of love is here to guide me, and when I say this, I say this with full confidence. I knew that we were meant to be together, from the moment we've met, to the moment we die. I know that we are too young to be together, but I just want to know what I feel, and I hope that you feel the same. Maybe, in around ten years or so, we can do more of the stuff that people in love do. But for now, I'll just stick with telling you that… I love you."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka flinched the biggest flinch you could ever imagine. It was so motional it had it Wayjya.

"Ow! Get on with the plan! You know that this was gonna happen!"

"Ya, but not like that! _Get your hands off my sister!_"

And the operation truly began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was waiting for Katara's answer, when suddenly rock walls appeared on all four sides, and soon met together in the middle, forming a squished triangle. There was no room to maneuver, no room to waterbend or airbend. In other words, they were stuck. Both could tell that they were being lifted up.

"What's…happening…Aang?"

"I think it's an ambush!"

"But why would earthbenders want to capture us?"

"I have no clue…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka Leader to Sokka 3, Sokka 4, and Sokka 7. Hold the pair in the jail. I will go on stage, and then you can release them."

"Roger that, Sokka Leader. Sokka 3, out."

"Sokka 4, out."

"Sokka 7 over and out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sokka walked up on stage, he signaled the earthbending team to drop the cell. It landed on the center of the stage, and one side of it slowly melted onto the ground, and the first thing Aang and Katara saw was Sokka.

Instinct took over. Aang blew a gigantic gust of air at Sokka, who, with the help of the earthbenders, stood his ground. His eyes blinked from the wind, and began to water. Slowly, the two other sides slid down, revealing Aang and Katara in the middle of the stage. Aang's eyes widened, and Katara stared at Sokka in confusion.

"Gaaa, Aang! We were going to throw you an after-party! But NoOoOoOoOo, you just HAD to give me a hairdo! O well, now that you're here… CONGRAULATIONS!"

The banner was released on top of the stage, saying "Congratulations on finally admitting your secret!" Graffiti fell all over the place, and people whooped and cheered. The band started to play again, this time a sound so smooth it was breathtaking. The dancers started to dance, circling around Aang and Katara, who just stood there with their mouths open.

Suddenly, as if snapping out of a coma, Aang grabbed Katara's hand and ran off the stage. Sokka saw them running out of the festival entrance.

The music stopped, the people stopped cheering, and the dancers stopped dancing.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I thought it would."

Wayjya appeared beside Sokka, and shouted to the crowd. "We came here for a festival, and we are going to get it! Start the music, we have the whole night up our sleeves! Wooo!" The people started cheering again, and the usual festivities were resumed. Everyone forgot about Katara and Aang, and danced all night long, drinking and laughing and chatting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had guided Katara all the way to the stream. They then stopped with both pairs of feet in the water, up to their toes. Aang and Katara gasped for breath.

"What was that about, Aang?"

"I don't know. Was Sokka…spying on us?" Katara suddenly turned angry.

"When he comes back, I am going to give him the wor-

"Whoa there, Katara, you won't kill anyone. Sokka just wanted us to be happy, that's all." Katara smiled.

"That _was_ pretty funny when Sokka's hair just exploded." Aang smiled weakly.

"So, about me saying that I… um…" he was cut off by Katara's finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I've wanted to hear that ever since I first met you."

"Really? So does that mean- Uhmmmmm…" Katara moved her hands around Aang's chest, took one step forward, and kissed him on the lips. Aang gratefully returned the kiss, and they only stopped for breath, only to continue on.

After what seemed like hours, their hands started exploring, but Aang pulled away. "Katara, we should wait until we are more mature to do stuff like this. It isn't right."

"I guess we got a little bit carried away, huh?" Katara blushed.

"I guess so. Still, I don't think this is illegal." And Aang pulled her into a kiss yet again. Katara giggled. Katara pulled his hand and released the sweet embrace, and they went to the house. Mrs. Worheilmer was probably waiting for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weelllll? What happened?" Mrs. Worheilmer was on them immediately. Aang took a step back out of instinct.

Katara spoke for Aang. "Well, Aang told me that he loved me, and Sokka made himself look ridiculous. And that's about it." Katara decided to leave out all the other 'stuff'. Mrs. Worheilmer didn't look satisfied.

Aang finally had the courage to say, "Don't forget the kissing!" Katara blushed. Mrs. Worheilmer just laughed.

"Good for you! I'm glad you finally told her your secret, Aang. Just make sure to keep it under control, ok?"

"Ok." Mrs. Worheilmer turned around and headed for her bedroom, but turned around.

"Katara, I think that it's best if you sleep in another room from now on. Sokka might get suspicious if he sees."

"Alright, Mrs. Worheilmer!" Katara replied.

Aang gave Katara a quick peck on the cheek, and headed toward the room, saying, "Good night!"

"Hold on. I have to get my stuff, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DO THE MOMO DANCE!"

"THAT'S THE WAY, WAYJYA! WHOOO!"

Apparently, Sokka and Wayjya were both drunk. They had started waving their hands, and jumping around like Momo. The rest of the Sokka League sighed.

"Kids these days" one of them said while shaking his head, and the others nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Worheilmer had gone to sleep, Sokka hasn't returned, and Katara's things were in her room. Katara had just took a shower, and her hair was down. She dried it with waterbending.

Aang thought about the things that had occurred today._ Wow, I never thought that you would have the words so say what you said to Katara tonight. I'm impressed._

_Thanks, I just sort of went with the flow._

_Still, one of my suggestions would have worked better._

_Shut up! It worked didn't it? That's all that matter, knowing that I love her and she loves me back. _

_Well well well, look who's here._

Aang blinked and saw Katara opening the door and coming in.

"Katara, what are you doing! What did Mrs. Worheilmer tell us? If Sokka sees us, who knows what could happen!"

"But she had said _if_, didn't she? So as long as Sokka doesn't see, we'll be fine. Besides," Katara scooted in the bed next to Aang. "I like being near you."

Aang raised his eyebrow, and Katara just smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and moved closer to Aang, their bodies literally touching. Katara put her arm over his chest.

"Good night, Aang."

"Good night, Katara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLUFFY! AAHHHHH! IT BURNS!


	32. a note which is not a chapter

WOOOOO thank you all of the readers who have read my story so far and commented (even if they are flames, I still appreciate it)! I would like to make a special shout to **Liselle129** ,**SerpentArmour** , and **Ethiopia P.M. Noctra** for telling me where I did wrong, grammar, and all those stuff. I do try to learn over mistakes.

Brix- Your encouragement and cookies really helped me!

7Katara7- I was drowned by your cheers!

Also, thanks to frozenheat, Amyaddict1, SilvrImage, abcdefg…, KairutheFrog, xElementalxAngelx, and all the other reviewers! (Brings out a cake from causeimbored, lots of cookies from Brix, and a roast turkey dinner from kaoakikana!)

Alright, celebrations are over now.

I _may _need a beta reader. My mom says she can do it (yes she does read this story), but she's really busy. I will make further notes in future chapters.

Also, I am in total embarrassment. Apparently, my English teacher read my story on ffnet, and somehow found out my real name… now I'm afraid that she'll read it to the whole class or something. I'll be the laughingstock of the whole school. Therefore, I have to be careful what I write on this thing, so please don't be mad if some parts turn out…cheesy.

I am currently thinking of the new plot. I already have it in mind, but I need to transition it from the current scene and somehow make Zuko meet with the gang. Maybe I won't update for a couple days, it depends.

Sorry if all you readers thought this was a new chapter. It will be posted soon, I promise!


	33. Turns of events

Ok, let's just pretend that Admiral Zhao hasn't died. I liked him… lol.

I finally updated! After days of thinking and planning, I've finally updated.

Disclaimer: I hired Yoda to do it!

Yoda: Airbender Avatar: The Last I do not own.

Disclaimer: What?

Yoda: As much as you get it, I too do not.

Disclaimer: …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five days of restocking, resting, practicing waterbending, and filling up their stomachs, it was time to go. Sokka had trained with the Sokka Team with fighting techniques, especially with the earthbenders and Wayjya. Aang and Katara had made a necklace together to give to Mrs. Worheilmer, to thank her through the past two weeks. It had a symbol of earth, water, and air combined, which meant that these three elements would have peace. She gladly accepted it.

Finally, around the afternoon, Appa was readied for departure. The Sokka Team came to see them off, as well as Mrs. Worheilmer, the town leaders, and half of the village. Wayjya came to see Sokka, and just before he climbed on, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and smiled. Sokka blushed.

"What was that for?"

"That was for being a close friend throughout this week. Thank you, Sokka. I had fun."

Katara stifled a giggle, and Sokka turned around to give her a look that plainly said, "I did not make that happen, it happened on its own."

"Bye, Everyone! We'll visit soon!" Aang shouted to the crowd. And with that, Sokka climbed on Appa and he flew off, leaving the village the way as it should be, but only with a certain person gone from their lives, but not from their memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Set a course to Hydreac Island, Captain. We'll need to restock before going searching for the Avatar again. I doubt the fire prince has had any better luck." Commander Zhao, with his hands behind his back, turned to face the Captain and his crew.

"If you see any sign of the Avatar's whereabouts, the flying bison, airbending, more news, tell me immediately. Those who keep _any _information retained will be thrown overboard."

The captain gulped, and answered, "Yes sir. Right away, sir." He and the crew left to do their duties.

Long and brutal weeks it had been for the Admiral and the crew. They had survived through brutal storms, and the passenger list on the ship right now is one-third shorter then when Zhao had set the mission to find the Avatar. The Admiral had only seen the Avatar and his travel companions very few times, but enough times to remember their faces, how they dressed, and their accessories. The Avatar has his staff. The water tribe girl has her water pouch, handy for waterbending. The water tribe boy has his short daggers, along with his boomerang. Very interesting accessories indeed, especially the boy's items.

After ten hours, the crew saw Hydreac Island through their searchlight. It was midnight. Zhao woke up from his four-hour nap, and headed toward the deck carrying a lantern. But as he looked out to the side, he spotted something around five feet in the water. After telling the Captain to stop, he carefully examined the object in the water again with the lantern. Still not satisfied, he sent a crew of five to drop a boat and investigate.

"What is it, soldier."

"Sir, it's… a boomerang." The private pulled it out of the water, tangled by kelp, and therefore it didn't rise to the top or sink to the bottom.

Admiral Zhao had a small smile flickered on his face. "Men, the Avatar is on Hydreac Island. Find him, and eliminate anyone who gets in your way. I want him back alive."

"Yes, Admiral."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship docked on the harbor of the village of _Never Ever Forever_. Rhinos stomped out, and firebending soldiers marched out, with Admiral Zhao in the lead. The five leaders, along with the towns' earthbenders and the whole village, sleepy from their wake-up call, watched, as the fire benders came down the ramp.

"Where is the Avatar."

"I do not know what you are talking about. Now, you may leave. You are not welcome here. The Avatar has not ever set foot in this village." One of the town leaders replied.

The Admiral frowned. "Men, find the Avatar. Burn everything and everyone in your way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa had landed to the island northwest of Hydreac Island. They had set up camp there, because they had looked on the map, and it was going to be a _very_ long ride through the ocean, so they had decided to start bright and early tomorrow.

The next morning, Katara woke up first, but only to see smoke coming from the southeast of them. Katara wondered in confusion, but fear and realization suddenly washed through her. She hurriedly woke up Aang and Sokka.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up! Let's go, I want to find land before night falls." Sokka mumbled, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Aang however, had spotted the smoke before Katara had time to tell him. Aang's eyes widened.

"We need to go! The village is in danger!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa landed on the shore of the village. Katara gasped in horror as she saw what was in front of her. Houses were on fire, bodies were littered on the ground, and there were footprints. A lot of footprints. Aang swiftly jumped down from Appa, and kneeled on the ground, looking at the footprints.

"These prints are too big to be human. It must be those rhinos that the fire nation uses."

Sokka and Katara jumped down, and together they ran toward Mrs. Worheilmer's house. Along the way Sokka met familiar faces on the ground, covered with burns: Blork, Hayro, Qtuya, and a lot of others from the Sokka Team. He closed his eyes, not wanting to know any more, and kept on running.

As they arrived at the house, they saw that the door was completely destroyed. They carefully went in and looked through the house. It was devastated, and there were small fires everywhere. Aang and Katara ran toward Mrs. Worheilmer's room, and saw a heavily burned body lying on the ground. Katara kneeled down, and turned the body around. The person was so badly burned it was impossible to tell who it was, but they both saw one thing that caused them to flinch. It was a necklace, tied loosely on the person's neck.

Earth, wind, and water.


	34. Never Ever Forever

I'm killing everyone! But hey, that's what I do. I kill people. 0.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The crocodile hunter died! Some people say that he deserved it, bringing his one-month old baby to wrestle a crocodile… I personally just don't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's tattoos started to glow. He slowly started to float in the air, and wind rushed throughout the room like a current, and making Katara hit the wall, along with the body. She stood up, and tried to walk to Aang. However, the wind was strong, and soon she lost balance and flew off, only to crash on the wall again. She went unconscious.

Aang's eyes turned red, and he started looking around for anything that would make him satisfy his hunger for revenge. That's when he saw Katara, slumped on the ground and her mouth leaking blood. He became more angered, and started to search for whoever had done this, whoever had made her suffer. Then the Avatar, no longer himself, realized that there was no one around to murder, no one to avenge the deaths of the citizens. His eye's slowly turned gray again, and as he looked at Katara, he realized that it was he who had made Katara through this. Not just physically, but mentally also. The winds slowly subsided, and Aang fell onto the ground. He looked around and was shocked. The whole house had been turned upside down, papers and dust flying everywhere. He grabbed one of the papers that flew to his face, and he realized it was a poem of some sort:

_You would laugh to bring back joy and hope _

_You would cry to irrigate our land_

_Without you I cannot cope_

_Without you I cannot stand_

_You would heat up like the burning sun_

_You would smile like the heavens above_

_Without you my hope would be none_

_Without you I know I won't love_

_You would live, taking in every moment for the best_

_You would pass away, and you would say good-bye_

_But that won't matter, not a whole lot, as you may lie in rest_

_Because you know that I will love you still, my dear, till the seas run dry._

_It must have been written by Mrs. Worheilmer._ Aang carefully folded it up, and held the sheet in his hands while standing up, suddenly remembering Dr. Worheilmer's study room. Although the house was crashed and burned, he looked through the remainder of the house, picking up papers as he went along. Most of them were about plants and medicines and the human bodies' functions. Aang went back to Katara, who was now slowly starting to flicker her eyes, unsure of what had happened. When she had realized that Aang was kneeling in front of her with a look of concern on his face, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, letting tears slowly fall off her cheek. Aang had realized this, and he patted her back lovingly.

"Why did all these people have to die? What did they do to deserve this horror?" Katara whimpered through her now furious sobs. Aang hugged her tighter, not letting go, and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, Katara. Life is unpredictable. Things happen, whether we want them to or not. It's the natural order of things, for things to live and die."

"But not to be slaughtered!"

"Things happen, Katara, but that doesn't mean that the people will be gone forever. They will still exist in the hearts of the people who knew and loved them." He stroked her hair softly, and she calmed down a little. Aang saw that Katara was still troubled.

"It's all right, Katara. The people are here, in your heart. Your mother is here guiding you, you know that's true. Sokka is here. I am here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka had run out of the building as soon as he saw papers flying everywhere. He was worried about Katara, and he had tried saving her, only to be blown out of the house through the entrance. He blacked out, his head gently hitting the ground, which did had the undesired effect.

He came around after ten minutes, only to see the house in ruins. The roof was gone, papers were flying everywhere, and there were still fires.

Then he saw Aang and Katara walking out of the house. She was glad that Sokka was alright. There was an awkward silence. Then Aang took the liberty of breaking the silence.

"We'll need to bury her body next to Dr. Worheilmer's body."

"I agree. Let's get started." Katara motioned for Sokka to get up and together they dragged the body toward the doctor's grave.

They were finished by the afternoon. Since Aang had not learned earthbending yet (I know, I know, you all want to meet Toph), they had to do it themselves, using their hands. The work was hard and grueling, but it paid off. The two graves were side by side, and Aang had found two stones and airbended words on them. Dr. Worheilmer's stone read: _Here lies Dr. Roy Worheilmer. A good husband, a good doctor, a good friend, a great hero. _For Mrs. Worheilmer's stone, it read: _Here lies Martha Worheilmer. A good wife, a good person, a great hero._ After that, Aang and Katara had used the water from the ocean to make all of the fires die out, save for one, which they collected with sticks to make their campfire.

That night they had decided to set up camp by the side of the stream, the only part that was not burned or damaged. They found food amongst the wooden barrels. Nuts, bread, anything that was dry and could be preserved. They ate a feast, sitting near a fire. Sokka had passed out by eating too much. Aang told her that he was going to take a walk, and Katara knew there was something wrong. She decided to follow Aang, but she would not allow her to be seen or heard by him. Aang walked through the ruins, thinking.

_Mrs. Worheilmer's poem was pretty impressive. I wonder if I can write Katara a poem._

_I'm sure you can. We'll think of ideas right now!_

_Ok, how about this:_

_Water is steady and smooth_

_Air is calm and gentle_

_My love for you grows evermore_

_My love for you stays forever_

_Alright, I admit that was…good, for your first try. Better than I had expected for you-_

_Hey! What's that supposed to mean_

_Nothing! But, how's this for a thought:_

_Love._

_This is a strong and meaningful word._

_It is used when people like each other more than all others in the world._

_It is used by brothers to sisters, moms to dads._

_The list goes on._

Aang was softly talking to himself, and Katara could hear every word he was saying. She felt her love for him increase even more, as she dreadfully wished to be by his side right now, to hold his hand, and take this walk together. But something inside told her that she should not interrupt.

_Love._

_This is a word which understates my feelings for you._

_It is a feeling so powerful, so binding; it is too good for words alone._

_I could describe it as the love two hundred couples have, the love one thousand families share._

_The list goes on._

Katara smiled, as she quietly turned to walk back to camp. Something told her that it was time to go. _Aang loves me so much. He does everything he could to make me happy. It's time I give the love and affection he deserves._

Tonight. Tonight was the night she was going to show Aang how much she loved him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, my teacher promised me that she won't read any more. "Cross my heart and hope to die. I never knew you were a writer, ----. I'm proud of you."

I will not show you my name yet. Heh.


	35. True Love

Hi. I have nothing to say, so… let's countdown the days left until SOFN! Let's see, if today is the sixth, then 'pauses to think in his head' ten days left including today! I don't know if I can survive any longer waiting…

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had returned to camp after a couple of hours, clearing thinking about something. Katara was near the fire, sitting down and waiting for him. She smiled when she saw Aang come back, and he returned the smile.

_Just like we had planned, Aang._

_It's harder than I thought it would, now I'm actually here._

_You'll be fine, as long as you remember the lines._

Aang sat down beside Katara. She slipped her hands into his, and she leaned toward him, feeling his warmth absorbing into her.

Aang turned his head to face Katara, and said, "Katara, I kind of…um, thought of a poem…for you?" Katara smiled, which meant that she wanted Aang to continue.

"So, here it goes…

I've never known a love like yours  
Nor thought it could be true,  
But every time I kiss your lips  
I feel what love can do

With hair like silk  
And lips so tender,  
Each moment with you  
Makes my heart surrender

I couldn't live, I couldn't breathe  
Without you by my side,  
Never will I let you go,  
My love will never hide

And in my heart you'll always be  
From now until forever,  
No matter what, no matter where  
We'll always be together."

Katara's eyes shined with love and happiness, as she hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you so much Katara, and I hope that you love me as much as I love you." Katara broke from their hug, and took Aang's hand and put it where her heart was.

"You make me feel special,  
You make me feel new,  
You make me feel loved,  
With everything you do.

You hold me close when I am sad.  
You wipe the tears from my face.  
Every time we are together,  
It seems like the perfect place.

My eyes light up when you enter a room.  
I smile when we are together.  
No matter how bad things are,  
You always make them better.

I love the way you kiss me,  
The way you hold me tight.  
I love the way you touch me,  
I could be with you all night.

I love the way you can make me laugh  
For absolutely no reason at all.  
I love how no matter what I do,  
You will be there to catch me when I fall.

I just want you to know,That even though we sometimes fight,  
I will always love you.  
No matter what, day or night."

Katara leaned forward, and kissed him softly on the lips. They wrapped their arms around each other, and as they shared their love toward one another, one thing, and only one thing were said between them.

"We'll always be together, day or night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First poem- Ryan Brennan

Second poem- Amanda Standridge

These are truly amazing writers, and their work _needs_ to be appreciated.

I'm not good with fluff. It burns my skin inside out. Oh well.


	36. The unexpected

People were wondering whether I wrote the poems or not. The last chapter, I didn't. Credits are at the end of the last chapter. For chapter 35, I wrote it. Not really good, I just thought of it in my head.

9 DAYS UNTIL SOFN!

(I noticed a blooper in _the fury of Aang_ after watching it for the countless time When Toph asks Katara for a drink the second time, Katara gives it to her. But look closely, Katara's feet did not move, and she moved the water right to around 5 feet in front of Toph MIDAIR, and she grabbed it. BLOOPER!)

Fluffity-fluttity-fluff! FLUFF! LIKE A BUNNY! Oh well, sorry for all you fluff fans out there but there won't be much as much fluff going on in later chapters. More action and all those stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they woke up to clean the town. Sokka had pretty much freaked out when he saw Aang and Katara sharing the same sleeping bag, but he got over it… after taking a two-hour walk. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara started cleaning up. Some small fires had started to burn again, and Katara easily quenched it. Aang used his airbending to clean up the bodies, wood, ash, and all that littered the floor. Soon, Sokka came around and helped them. They took a short lunch break, and then went straight back to work. Sokka had noticed that Katara seemed more… spirited than before. Not that this was bad, but Sokka had to admit, something had cheered her up, and he didn't really want to find out.

Just when they finished all their work, an Earth Kingdom ship boat arrived. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. A group of people, dressed in elaborate Earth Kingdom clothing, strode down the ship's platform. Aang and Katara didn't say anything, so Sokka took the initiative.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The leader replied, "We have come from the Earth Kingdom Capital of Ba Sing Se. We come with a message for the Avatar." The leader bowed his head in respect as he approached them with a scroll in both hands. Aang took it and Katara and Sokka leaned over to look.

_Avatar Aang_

_The fire nation is plotting to overthrow us. Someone in the city is a spy. Our guards now guard the Capital inside and out in a twelve-hour shift._

_We need your help, Avatar. The fire nation plans to break the city's walls, and someone here is giving them valuable information. I am afraid if the fire nation knew our secret, which only the few people I can trust know, Ba Sing Se will truly fall._

_If the secret is released, then we'll need all the help we can get. I have sent messages all over the world, waterbenders and earthbenders are trekking to Ba Sing Se as we speak. I want you to be their leader. Who better to lead than the Avatar. Maybe then, after we stop the city's destruction, you may find an earthbending teacher amongst us. _

_Our ship is here to transport you. We have more than enough supplies for you, your bison, and your friends._

_I wish you luck on your journey._

On the right hand corner was the king's signature. Sokka mused over this, but Katara responded immediately.

"Aang, we have to go. If the earth kingdom falls, then there will be only one Capital Stronghold: The North Pole. Besides, you may find an earthbending teacher there!"

Aang flipped the message. On the back was a badge, and a hastily written note.

_Show this to the guards. They will let you and your friends enter._

Aang took it and gave it to Katara for safekeeping. They packed up their stuff, and took one last glance at the village, before heading on to the ship.

Just then, they heard a voice in the distance. Then, it became clearer and clearer, and the person was clearly desperate.

"WAIT! WAIT! SOKKA! IT'S ME!" Sokka turned around to see Wayjya running full force, burns and bruises all over her body. Her clothe were torn up, and her neck had been burned.

"Wayjya!" Sokka stated incredulously. He slowly walked down to meet her, and she threw her arms around him.

"I've never been gladder to see you! Those firebenders invaded the village, and so I used one of the fires they had shot onto the ground, and burned myself. Then I lay on the ground, and they didn't notice me. I blacked out soon because of the pain, and when I had woken up, everyone was dead, and the fire nation had left. I went to the remainders of my house fell asleep. That's when I heard you guys."

Aang turned to the leader of the ship. "Can she come along too? Her home was destroyed and she has nowhere else to go." The leader bowed.

"No problem at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle, wake up. We need to head to Ba Sing Se." Iroh looked at his nephew incredulously.

"You must have drank too much tea. Why are we going to Ba Sing Se? And, most importantly, if you do have a valid reason, how are we going to Ba Sing Se? It is the Earth Kingdom Capital. One would be foolish to underestimate the enormous strength and control is has over its waters."

"We're not going on this ship. We'll go on an earth kingdom ship. And we will enter Ba Sing Se through its grand entrance."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Zuko took a letter out from his shirt. It was a letter, with a badge on the back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around three weeks later, they had arrived at the grand entrance. The walls were magnificently huge. As the ship entered, the group saw many different boats and ships arrive. Some are Northern Water Tribe Boats, some are Earth Kingdom ships. Each of the ship leaders had a badge, which allowed them to enter.

"Wow, this is amazing! Ba Sing Se!" Katara gasped and looked around her, taking in the sight with her very own eyes.

As the ship stopped, and they walked of the boat, twenty guards stood in front of them. They all bowed.

"Great Avatar, we welcome you to the grand Earth Kingdom Capital of Ba Sing Se. Your friends may follow us, but you will need to head toward the war chamber. The general will be expecting you." Aang nodded to Katara, Sokka, and Wayjya, and he followed a new set of guards to the war chamber.

Aang had never believed there could be so many people, earth kingdom and water tribe, together. The room was enormously huge, and there were thousands of people. He stood up on the podium, and glanced nervously. He scanned the people's faces, looking for familiar ones. And then he found them.

Master Pakku was standing in the second row of fighters. He had his same expression: thin eyes, and thin lips He studied the look of the young Avatar, his face being more manly, his arms becoming wider, and his chest becoming stronger. His walk was also steadier, instead of his usual light footsteps. He flickered a smile.

Aang also saw Suki and her small group of non-bending warrior-girls. She was looking at Aang expectantly, as if she was waiting for Aang to speak. So did a lot of others, in fact.

But as he looked through the crowd once again, he saw someone he hadn't expected to see. His eyes widened, and his grip on his staff became tighter. He was…he was…

He was not supposed to be here.


	37. Events of Ba Sing Se

Sorry for the long wait! I took the time to plan out what each chapter was going to say, so I would make a very good CLIFFIE at chapter 39, since chapter 40 will be Q and A! Prepare your questions (but be reasonable, I won't answer 'will Aang and Katara get married' or 'will Katara elope with Zuko'), and bombard me when the time comes!

Just when I had finished this chapter, the server says it's down. :(. I had finished it yesterday night, but…

5 DAYS TO SOFN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Iroh stood amongst the crowd, but they didn't have their fire nation uniforms, and they both wore a badge, which said:

_Special warriers, outcasts of fire nation. Proven loyalty to the earth kingdom._

Aang thought in his mind: _What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here!_

_Calm down, Aang. Give him a chance. His skills are admirable, and we may use him as an asset._

_Alright, but if he steps out of line…_

_The general is here._

_Oh!_

Aang stopped his self-conscience talking and turned to face the general. The general spoke up.

"We are here to stop the fire nation at all costs. No exceptions. Losing is not an option. Avatar Aang will be the leader for this mission. He will divide all of you into platoons, each with a platoon leader." The general bowed to Aang, who bowed back in respect, and spoke to the crowd.

"Listen up! There's no time for me to see each and every one of your skill. So I want twenty groups, each with a leader, and ten sub-leaders. All sub-leaders will report to the leaders, and all the leaders will report to me. I will split up the group, and each group will consist of earth and water benders combined. Three groups will be the special stealth team. Two groups are waterbenders, and one group consists of earthbenders."

After five hours of busy work and division, Aang was finally finished, and he was satisfied with the result. The general wrote down a list to keep track of the leaders and sub leaders:

_Platoon 1 Leader: Pakku_

_ Sub- leaders: Ansha_

_ Traku_

_ Unaki_

_ Loker_

_ Trenton_

_ Queta_

_ Jet_

_ Rajragal_

_ Pktya_

_ Bwyta_

_Platoon 2 Leader: Iroh_

Sub-leaders: Gracker

_ Zuko_

_ Qlooka_

_ Osama_

_ Irheta_

_ Lhkmo_

_Astar_

_Hollaty_

_Wertyeb_

_Haru_

The list went on. Although Aang still had an uneasy feeling on Zuko being part of the army, he assured himself it was going to be fine. Aang felt that Iroh would keep his nephew's actions to a minimum, and Aang had placed Haru in the platoon for a reason. Haru was more like Katara, more responsible, but willing to risk something for certain achievements (Katara used the stolen scroll to practice waterbending, even if she knew it was wrong. Haru practiced earthbending because it was the only way he could feel his father. He knew the consequences.) Aang knew that he was going to be a great sub-leader.

Although Pakku had requested both Katara _and _Sokka to be platoon leaders, Aang had denied his suggestion… partly. Sokka had been called from the group to join the army, and he was now one of the leaders. Katara had come with Sokka, saying that she should have a part in this war. Aang had not allowed her, and he would not explain why, for certain reasons. She had stalked off with hot air around her. Aang felt his heart crash to see Katara like that, but he knew it must be done. Pakku understood.

That night, the platoon leaders, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Wayjya had a feast with the king. They all ate hungrily, except for Aang and Katara. Katara just ate her small portion, not too much, and not too little. Aang, however, didn't eat at all, although his meal was vegetarian, as requested earlier. After dinner, the royal guards left the room, and the king spoke up.

"I have bold confidence that we shall win this battle, but I shall regret this, because some of the faces you see here today may not return. But we shall not think about that. Now, may our guests leave. We must discuss the war plan." Wayjya and Katara both stood up, but Katara shot a glance at Aang, whose heart broke _again_. The girls left.

"Now, with the matter at hand…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang headed towards Katara's room. Sokka and the other platoon leaders had headed the other way, still discussing war plans in whispers. They had insisted Aang should join them, but he turned them down. He needed to see Katara.

He knocked on the door, but there was no response. Aang opened the door slowly, only to see Katara sitting at the side of her bed. She did not look up when Aang had called her name.

"Katara, back at th-"

"Why, Aang?" Her voice was full of anger, just waiting to burst, and yet it was laced with sadness and fear.

"Katara, you must understand why, if I lose you I'll never be able to live."

"So you think that I _will_ be able to live without you? I would rather die fighting with you by my side, rather then you dying and I still living." Her voice was shaky, but sturdy. Aang sat down beside her on the bed, and used his hands to gently turn her face toward him. He looked in her deep blue eyes.

"I don't care if I die or not. I just don't want _you_ to die. Even if I do die, then you will be able to live on, have children with other people. People still need you in the world. You can do great things! Yo-

"But what if I don't _want _to do great things? What if I only wanted to be with you, no matter what the costs?" Tears finally streamed down her face, and her eyes were red. Aang put her head on his neck, and she cried silently.

"Katara, you know that I love you…"

"If you do love me, then why won't you accept me for who I am? I am a waterbending master, and I will fight for the freedom of my people!"

"I fight for the freedom of the people too, but I fight for you more than anything. You have to understand why I can't let you go."

Katara pushed him away, and shouted "Get out, Aang. I want to sleep. Please, get out!"

Aang hesitated, but left nonetheless. As he closed the door behind him, Katara laid on her bed, and cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang walked down the chamber, misery flooding his body. He knew that Katara didn't like it, but it had to be done. Suddenly, the leaders ran down the isle, motioning Aang to come. "The fire nation is at the outer wall! We need to go, Aang!" Aang was surprised, he had not expected the fire nation to come during the night, as their powers are weakened. There had to be a catch. But as he ran with the leaders, Sokka included, he stopped. He stood there, and hesitated.

Finally, he made up his mind. He couldn't just leave her there. He had to make it up to Katara, somehow, after the battle. He turned back and quickly headed for Katara's room once again.

As he entered, he noticed that Katara was sleeping. The sheets were damp, and Aang felt ever so guilty. He hated to see Katara like this. He bent down, and kissed Katara softly on the cheek. He rose and left the room, quietly whispering as he closed the door.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. Please forgive me…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. I'm trying to squeeze some fluff in before the battle. Review!


	38. Battle of Ba Sing Se

LESS THAN 24 HOURS LEFT UNTIL SECRET OF THE FIRE NATION! I AM SO EXCITED IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aang walked down the chamber, misery flooding his body. He knew that Katara didn't like it, but it had to be done. Suddenly, the leaders ran down the isle, motioning Aang to come. "The fire nation is at the outer wall! We need to go, Aang!" Aang was surprised, he had not expected the fire nation to come during the night, as their powers are weakened. There had to be a catch. But as he ran with the leaders, Sokka included, he stopped. He stood there, and hesitated._

_Finally, he made up his mind. He couldn't just leave her there. He had to make it up to Katara, somehow, after the battle. He turned back and quickly headed for Katara's room once again._

_As he entered, he noticed that Katara was sleeping. The sheets were damp, and Aang felt ever so guilty. He hated to see Katara like this. He bent down, and kissed Katara softly on the cheek. He rose and left the room, quietly whispering as he closed the door._

"_I'm so sorry, Katara. Please forgive me."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang stood on the outer wall of the great city, and was shocked. Even at night, when it was hard to see, he could still make out hundreds of thousands of fire nation troops, hundreds of Fire Nation Trebuchets, and the whole sky was swarming with war balloons. Even _with _all the waterbenders and earthbenders combined, there was no way they could win. Ba Sing Se was going to fall.

Unacceptable. He needed to change the odds. But how? Even in his Avatar State, he couldn't repel them all. The trebuchets had long range attack, and it could strike Aang even in his Avatar state. If he died while in the state, then the world would fall. The only advantage they had was the waterbenders. However, there wasn't a whole city made out of water, like the North Pole. Earth Kingdom soldiers had dug pits around the wall, and filled it with water for the waterbenders' use. However, it won't be enough. The trebuchets could kill them all.

Basically, the fire nation was going to snipe Ba Sing Se, and there was nothing they could do about it. There was only one option left. Fight them head on and hope for the best.

The Gate of Ba Sing Se opened, and out marched hundreds of thousands of troops. At night, the earthbenders couldn't see a thing. The fire nation, however, didn't need to worry. They would just shoot at the direction of Ba Sing Se. Another snag.

Aang heard hundreds of snaps and swooshes, as the flaming fire balls flew towards them. At the top of the wall, Aang could see, but the soldiers down at the ground couldn't. He roared with all his power, "Earthbenders! Bend earth around the outer wall! Right… NOW!" The earthbenders moved their body in unison, their hands making an upward motion, and the land erupted from the ground. Hundreds of the fireballs hit the wall, obliterating it into a million fragments. However, around a hundred flaming balls from hell were still in the air, heading toward the wall. One by one, they hit Ba Sing Se's outer wall, slowly making earth crumble. Fortunately, the wall was still standing, and around a hundred thousand feet of solid rock still remained. If they continued like this, however, Ba Sing Se would fall by sunrise. _This is bad. Real bad._

Bombs came out of nowhere, exploding on top of the earthbenders and waterbenders. Slowly, group by group, they fell. Sokka roared to Aang, "The war balloons! See if you can take them out with your airbending!" Aang nodded, and jumped down onto the ground, landing with a dramatic finish with his staff, with sent a huge gust of wind towards the sky. Two balloons fell, and groups of fire nation soldiers were crushed on impact.

"There's too many!" Pakku shouted to Aang, while he and his team used the water to quench the flaming rocks, therefore it soften on impact. However, the wall was slowly, but steadily falling. Aang shouted back to the leaders,

"Keep on making earth walls! Stall the outer wall from falling! I'll try to take down as much of the war balloons as possible!" He then addressed to the group of highly trained stealth earthbenders, who had nothing to do at the moment.

"I'll make a tornado, and you guys bend rocks in it! I'll shoot them down!" The soldiers did as they were told, and the sound of swishing was heard again as rocks flew through the sky, poking through the balloons, therefore rendering them useless.

Just when the plan had started to work, Aang was shot hit on the back of his head with a boulder. He flew ten feet away, hitting the wall. Blinking, he saw the image of an earthbender being attack from all sides, guilty for his treachery. But he had done his job, and they all knew that. He had shut down the Avatar, and the fire nation was advancing. Without him, Ba Sing Se would crumble. Aang, desperately trying to stay awake, failed. He went unconscious as blood began to leek through the back of his neck. He had no idea what happened anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara suddenly woke up to the sound of distant shouts and yells. She hurriedly headed out the door to find out what was going on, only to be stopped by two guards.

"Ma'am, you are not to leave this room until further notice, as requested by the Avatar." Katara maddened.

"Well, did he tell you that I choose what I want to do, not him?" And with that, she water-whipped them both, and they fell to the ground. She ran past the bodies, hoping that there was still time.

But she was wrong. Time had already run out.


	39. Q and A!

It's Q and A time again! Submit your questions by Sunday, September 17th, and I will answer them to the best of my abilities!

It seems like there is no more hope, but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter!

SUMBIT, SUBMIT, SUBMIT!


	40. Cry of the Broken heart

Look at my other story, various signs, for the movie Secret of the fire nation! It is posted on youtube already, credit goes to the person who had uploaded it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just when the plan had started to work, Aang was shot hit on the back of his head with a boulder. He flew ten feet away, hitting the wall. Blinking, he saw the image of an earthbender being attack from all sides, guilty for his treachery. But he had done his job, and they all knew that. He had shut down the Avatar, and the fire nation was advancing. Without him, Ba Sing Se would crumble. Aang, desperately trying to stay awake, failed. He went unconscious as blood began to leek through the back of his neck. He had no idea what happened anymore._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Katara suddenly woke up to the sound of distant shouts and yells. She hurriedly headed out the door to find out what was going on, only to be stopped by two guards._

"_Ma'am, you are not to leave this room until further notice, as requested by the Avatar." Katara maddened._

"_Well, did he tell you that I choose what I want to do, not him?" And with that, she water-whipped them both, and they fell to the ground. She ran past the bodies, hoping that there was still time._

_But she was wrong. Time had already run out._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara ran through what seemed like a series of never ending tunnels. Finally, when she got out of the building, she gasped. She could see smoke coming from the direction of the wall, and shouting all over. She hurriedly ran to the entrance, not even stopping to apologize to the people she had pushed passed. But just when she reached the entrance, her eyes widened, and her heart collapsed. There he was, Aang, on a stretcher, a bandage wrapped around his head. The only holes were by his mouth, nose, and eyes. Everything else on his head was completely covered. She hurriedly ran towards him, tears forming in her eyes. _No. That couldn't b_e. _Not Aang. Please not Aang._

But there was no doubt, by his attire and his height, that he was Aang indeed. The medics hurriedly carried Aang to the emergency medic tent, where he was put on a bed. The bandage around his head was quickly but carefully removed, and Katara was confused. His face looked normal, and he had few bruises on his cheeks. That was when she saw a pool of red stains on the bandages. She couldn't believe it, but she knew she had to. Only to make things worse, a doctor came and turned Aang's body so that his chest was facing the bed, and that was when Katara saw the extent of the injury. His whole skull was out of shape, and his head was deformed. There was a large patch of flesh, and inside it were mud, sand, and blood all mixed together to form a clot.

Katara's knees began to weaken; her whole body was shaking. Tears were streaming down her face, and she had not bothered to cry out. She sobbed and gasped, and it seemed like no one in the world was watching her cry. She let her broken heart out through her raking sobs, her face buried in her hands as she knelt on the ground. _Aang… not my Aang, please not my Aang. I don't believe it. He's not dead. No… no… HE'S NOT DEAD!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising, and the fire nation was around 100 feet from the wall. Only around a third of the troops were alive; thousands had been murdered by war balloons, trebuchets, and firebenders. Although the fire nation soldiers were within range now, most of the troops didn't attack; they had lost hope. Only a few, like Pakku, Sokka, and Haru, were convincing them to fight. Few did, only to get nasty burns as a result. The soldiers began to retreat, back into the city. There were thousands of corpses lying on the ground, as the trebuchets launched even more fireballs at the wall. Rocks crumbled, earth rumbled. Ba Sing Se was falling. Thousands of innocent lives had been lost already. And thousands more will fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aang. _

_Avatar Roku?_

_Aang, you must stop this battle._

_But how? There are just too many. And even if I _did_ trigger into the Avatar state, they could kill me. _

_Yes, their plan was flawless. They destroyed the wall at night, and when the sun is up they will invade Ba Sing Se, the time when they are at their most powerful. But there is a traitor in the city, and you must find him and kill him before it gets too late._

_But how? I can't even move! And he must have a lot of henchmen working for him; that's how the soldier attacked me! The fate of the world is in my hands, and I failed them. I failed them all. Sokka. Appa. Momo. Pakku. Haru. All of the innocent people who just wanted a peaceful life. And I failed Katara._

_No you didn't. You may not know, Aang, but you had given Katara hope from the moment she had first met you. And she still believes in you, right at this moment. She still believes that you will save the world._

_Katara…_

_Aang, me and the past Avatars will use all of our powers to help you win the battle. But for now, we'll give you the strength to talk to her. _

_But why? What would I say? I can never forgive myself for what I had done._

_You will know. But for now, the world still has hope. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aang slowly opened his eyes, and although he was facedown on the mattress, there was no doubt that the battle was bad. Shouts were coming from all over the place, and he could tell the fire nation was getting closer.

But then all sound became farther, and farther, until it disappeared completely. Now, there was only the sound of one person, cries ringing through his ears.

"Katara…" Aang , managed to whisper, loud enough for the waterbender to hear. He could hear her sobs coming to a short stop, although she was still chocking in her own tears.

"Aang?" she said disbelievingly.

"Katara… it's me… please…" Katara quickly went by Aang's side, and his head tilted a bit so he could see her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her bottom lip was bleeding because she had bit it too hard, trying to hold back her tears. Her face was wet, and so were her hands.

"Please what Aang?"

"Please… heal me…" Katara panicked.

"But I had never healed something that serious before!" Katara was holding back sobs again. Aang used all his strength to reach for Katara's hand, and squeezed it gently. And this was the last thing he said before passing out again.

"I know… you can do it."


	41. The penetrable city

Ughhhh… I still can't actually get out of writer's block, but I just had an idea, so I'll post it. If you are waiting for the Kataang goodness, then I am sorry to say that you will have to wait a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka! Hand me your boomerang!"

It was Pakku. Things are getting way out of hand. They just couldn't win without Aang. It was only a matter of time before the fire nation invaded and burned Ba Sing Se to a crisp. Their only choice was to stall and wait for Aang, and hope for the best.

"Hand me your boomerang!" Pakku repeated. "I'll try to make a water- shooting mechanism out of the curve of the boomerang!" Sokka, who had promised himself never to be separated from his boomerang ever again, reluctantly agreed. Pakku used it, and did a waving motion with his hand, to signal the remainder of his team, which to his bad luck had only two benders left, one water and one earth. He addressed the earthbender.

"I need you to make a barrel on top of this boomerang. Then, you will make small circles, and we still bend water inside it. These circles will be shot through the barrier using the force of earthbending, and it will fly a long way. Hopefully these will take out the remainder of the balloons and several fire nation troops. Sokka, go back to find Aang. No matter how strong we are, how fit we are, how organized we are, there simply isn't any hope without him. We are outnumbered ten to one, and they are about to take over by brute force. Hurry!"

With that, Sokka ran back toward what was left of once the impenetrable city, and began to look for his friend. Pakku and his team readied the boomerang-rifle. The earthbender cursed under his breath.

"Let's see you fire-freaks try and dodge this…"


	42. The Spirit Oasis

Looooonnnnng time since I had been active, because finals had kept me up with around 2 all nighters. I am as tired as a chicken, and I am STILL in my stupid block. So, I'll just make it up as I go along. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I do not know when the fluffyness will come, but very soon!

Don't own ATLA.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing could be heard in Katara's brain, except the words Aang had spoken to her- the soft, gentle words. As much as she wanted to heal him, she knew that the wound was way too big, and that it would pay to heal by itself for a while. But they just don't have the time. Then something stirred in her mind.

_It's water from the Spirit Oasis. Don't lose it._

Hands shaking, she pulled out the little bottle which had held her most important possession. Feeling more confident now, she opened the cork and bended the shimmering water out from the bottle. Her hands were glowing, as she gently pressed it against the wound, and moved it from side to side. To her delight, the water worked wonders, and the wound, as if with magic, healed itself in a matter of minutes. When the wound was just a scar, she put the water back into its original bottle and put it on a nearby table. Deciding to let him rest for just a minute before waking him up, she smiled and gave her silent thanks to her former master.

When the time had come, Katara leaned over from the side of the bed and shook him gently; but he was not awake. Feeling more and more worried, she shook harder and wilder, closing her eyes, and almost making the bed crack.

"AANG! AANG! AANG! WAKE UP! A-

"Don't shout, Katara. It's making my head ache…"

She slowly opened her eyes, almost unwilling to believe what she had just heard. Was it real?

"AANG!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And yes, I have decided that there will be a chapter with a little bit of fluff next, and no, I have not forgotten about the battle. This chapter is just to wrap things up about healing.


	43. Going Into Battle

I just found out (after playing on legendary mode for the billionth time, finally winning once) that the Overmind in Halo 2 is voiced by Dee Baker!!! Now I truly worship him. He voices so many of my favorite characters… Chong, Tom Tom, Momo, Appa, Number 4 (KND), Overmind (halo), and so much more… I oughta make a fanvid for him :D

If I own Avatar, there would be 8 seasons about Aang and Katara.

(story set before Toph appears)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara? Come out, wherever you are…"

Sokka was heading towards what he presumed was the direction of the first aid tents, and in the midst of battle he had almost forgotten that they were losing- nonstop fighting had him drained, and was on the edge of collapsing on the ground right then and there.

He was getting delusional.

"Oh Kataarraaaaa…" he said in a singsong voice, slowly swaying around in one stop before crashing onto the ground, battle fatigue overwhelming him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang, I was so worried…" Katara whispered, tears streaming steadily down her face, as she hugged the one she loved, and he hugged her back.

"It's alright, Katara. I love you."

"I love you so much, Aang, and I thought that I had almost lost you when that boulder hit your head." She let go, and took a good long look at Aang's face to make sure it was real, her smooth hands drifting gently over his bruised cheek.

Just then, a medic came in, and saw the two embracing. "Avatar Aang, the fire nation has breached the inner walls! They are coming!"

Aang slowly, grasping the metal railings, stood up, but collapsed onto the bed.

"C'mon, body, work with me here…" Aang gritted through his teeth, as he tried again, and again, but failing every single time. Finally, Katara forced him onto the bed.

"You need to rest. I'll go and hold them off as long as I can."

_Don't go, Katara. Stay with me._ He tried to speak, but couldn't. The world began spinning, and Aang began to go into shock. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the blurry image of his love leaving him, going to battle for the lives of millions.

And soon, he will learn that unconsciousness is a very evil state, indeed.


	44. Note for Readers

Here I am, packing my stuff, and suddenly remembering ffnet. So, here comes the bad news and the good news:

The Bad News: I am going to Shanghai and Taiwan, and visiting my grandmas and grandpas. This means that I will have very little chance of getting internet to post stories.

The Good News: I am bringing my laptop, and hopefully, if I do to my dad's company, I will be able to use the internet plug-in from one of the computers (my dad is the vice-president of the company, and grandpa is the president and founder). Therefore, if I get a chance to go to my dad's company, then I will most likely get internet.

Also, on the plane, I will continue writing my stories "Meant to be" and "Interpreting the True Meaning of Love" (funny, the last time I was on an airplane writing fanfictions, the story "Meant to be" was created. Chapters 1-5 were written on the long 12-hour plane trip.)

A little more good news than bad, won't you agree? And for those of you wondering the status of my stories, I am halfway done with both "Meant to be" and "Interpreting the true meaning of Love". Meanwhile, I hope that all of you that didn't review to review!

Sorry if you guys expected this to be a chapter, and I regret that there isn't a new chapter to go alongside with this note.

Happy Holidays, from AvatarKataang.


	45. Yay! A new Chapter!

This is the Inner Spirit of AvatarKataang speaking; I am taking over his account for the next couple of days. Many of you might have wondered where he was, and I am SURE you all missed him sorely, but do not fear! He has merely been studying for the semester finals… for a month!?!??! Geez even an A+ student doesn't study THAT long!!! 'coughs' Ahem, where was I. Ahhh yes… his finals will be over on Thursday the 25th (tomorrow?) I must admit, he has quite a handful. Having to memorize the Periodic Table of Elements, learning 100 vocabularies, and more… I can't stand that for a month, can you? 'coughs again' Not that I need to or anything… (looks sideways).

Geez I'm just like my host, easy to get off topic. Anyways, he has magically contacted me through the Spirit World and told me to write a chapter for you guys, since he was gone so long without a note. I have to- I MEAN HE!! HE!!! (starts to sweat, hyperventilate, then calms down.) Alright, alright, I meant HE has to study more. So this is your friendly spirit of AvatarKataang saying: I am not AvatarKataang! Even though he is quite handsome, and tall, and has a muscular body structure (coughs yet again)

… What? Anyways, since the Disclaimer guy ran away for a vacation (again!?!?!?!), I, the spirit of AvatarKataang, not AvatarKataang, will say the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I am not AvatarKataang and I do not own Avatar, and neither does AvatarKataang.

(P.S., I have a VERY similar writing style as AvatarKataang, even though I'm not. 'coughs YET again, geez I need some water… NOT THAT I NEED WATER. I'M…UH… A GHOST! Yeah!!!!')

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka!"

Running full speed towards the battle site, Katara tripped over what seemed like a corpse on the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw what she thought she saw, but her fear immediately disappeared with a groan, followed by the body sitting up and rubbing its side, apparently in pain. Then, as if he had suddenly noticed Katara looking at him with concern, he shakily stood up, and addressed towards her: "Ughhh… how did I get here Katara?"

"I don't know, I was running and I just tripped over you, I guess."

Then, as if he had just realized something important, he suddenly started looking around, and, not finding what he was looking for, turned to Katara and shook her by the shoulders, shouting "Where's Aang!?! Pakku said- and he- and my boomerang-" but he was cut off by Katara gently flicking him on the head.

"Aang's in one of the medical tents. He's not in what you call the perfect condition right now…" A look of… hurt, concern, and sorrow washed over her face, but it quickly disappeared. "Go find him, but if he tries to get up, make him rest. Knock him out if necessary. I have to go… you don't know where the medical tents are, do you?"

"Nope."

Sighing, she pointed at the direction of where Aang was, and started running towards the battle point, where things are getting as bad as ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally reaching the tents, Sokka, without thinking, barged right into each of the tents looking for Aang, and in some of them he saw certain things that he shouldn't see (o boy… me, as the Spirit of AvatarKataang, is getting naughty :P), and was chased out by nurses with pillows in their hands. Finally, he got smart enough (and thinking clearer) to ask a nurse, who reluctantly told Sokka where Aang was.

Entering the tent, he saw Aang getting up, and remembered what Katara had said. _Go find him, but if he tries to get up, make him rest. Knock him out if necessary._

"Aang, Katara said that you should rest. You are in no fighting shape." Grunting in pain, he limped over to Sokka and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"If I don't, then Ba Sing Se is going to fall. I have to, Sokka, even if Katara doesn't want me to."

_Very very very short flashback (woot I'm weird :D)_

_Pakku: We can't win without the Avatar_

_End very very very short flashback (end of weirdness)_

Sokka shrugged, lifted Aang, and, carrying him with two hands, sprinted towards the inner walls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running full force, Katara reached the battle in no less than two minutes, just in time to see a waterbender get blasted in the face by a fireball. Little clumps of soldiers were remaining. Although she had to hastily scan through them to find Pakku (if he was still alive), she found him fast, since he was the one doing all the complicated waterbending moves, whereas the others just blocked as much of the hurtling fire rocks as they can. She ran up to him, and without looking, Pakku flashed a rare, thin smile.

"My star student is here…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie! I know that AvatarKataang has put a lot of cliffies during these couple of chapters, but still, no story is complete without one, or in this case, in dozens. :P


End file.
